PLL Season 5: No More Hiding
by PLLAddict34
Summary: Alison is having a hard time dealing with her feelings. She's not sure if she should tell Emily how she feels or not. Will she tell her? If she does, will Emily still love her? What obstacles will they be faced with along the way?
1. Chapter 1

The girls have just left New York and are now on a bus back to Rosewood. They are shaken up from the events that have occurred tonight. They are all seated in separate seats, but are near each other. Spencer is in the seat across from Aria, Hanna is In front of Spencer and Emily is in the back across from Alison. All of the girls are fast asleep except for Emily. She just can't sleep. It's been about an hour on the bus so far. They are the only people on the bus and her friends are sleeping so she's just left with her thoughts. She doesn't know what to think about tonight. She couldn't be happier that they are bringing Alison back home, but she has a feeling this isn't quite over, even though Shana is de-. Before Emily can finish her thoughts, she hears a loud gasp. She looks to her right to see Alison now awake and sweating, she looks terrified. The others did not wake. She quickly gets off her seat to go sit next to Alison. She wraps her arms around her shoulders and just holds her. "Ali it's okay I'm here! You're safe! It's okay!" Alison is now softly crying on Emily's shoulder. "It was just a nightmare Ali, you're with me you're okay." Emily kissed the top of her head. After a few moments of silence, Alison was not crying anymore.

Alison: "Em?"

Emily: "Yeah?"

Alison: "Thank you." She says softly.

Emily: she furrows her eyebrows. "For what?"

Alison: softly sighing. "For not ignoring me or being a bitch to me even after how I treated you."

Emily: "Alison, I care about you too much to hurt you. You've told us what you've gone through and that's horrible. I know you weren't the nicest of people to me, but I forgave you a long time ago. So don't worry about it okay? I'm not leaving you alone and I'm not letting you leave again either."

Alison's POV

She really never stopped caring about me. I love her for that.

Alison: "You know I wasn't lying when I told you, you were my favorite, right? Because it's the truth, you were and still are my favorite Em."

I looked up into her brown eyes and saw nothing but love. She had a wide grin on her face and she laid her head back down on mine as I laid my head in the crook if her neck. The way she looked at me, wasn't with pity or anger. I never should have let her go. I should have ignored -A and told her how I really felt. I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to tell her how I actually feel. I just hope she doesn't think I'm lying. What reputation is there to keep anymore? Once people find out I faked my death, they are going to hate me even more and think I did it for attention. I sigh softly and try to get some sleep. Before I'm fully asleep, I hear Emily.

Emily: "Ali?"

Alison: "Hmm?"

Emily: "Do you want to stay at my house for tonight? Or for however long you'd like. Until you're ready to stay at your house and tell people. I mean I understand if you'd rather ju-"

Alison: I interrupt her and let out a small giggle. "Slow down Killer. I would love to stay at your house. I'm not sure how long, but what about your mom?"

Emily: "She's in Texas with my dad. So we'll have the house to ourselves. If that's okay with you? We could always have the others stay the night with us."

Alison: "No. I don't mind. Besides, I want to talk to you about something... Alone."

Emily: "Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"

I can feel her heart start to race and I can tell she's nervous about what it could be. I'm sure glad she can't feel mine, if she only new how nervous I am.

Alison: "I don't want to talk about it here, okay? Let's wait till we get to your house."

Emily: "Okay. You can go to sleep, I'll let you know when we get home. I can't really sleep right now anyways."

I smile at how sweet she is. I'm glad that hasn't changed.

Alison: "Thanks but I can't really go back to sleep now either. We can talk if you want."

She nods her head and we talk about random things that happened when I was gone for the last hour and a half. It's nice to have a normal conversation for once. I haven't had a normal conversation with anyone in a long time.

We finally arrive at a bus stop in Rosewood. I take a deep breath and take Emily's hand as we walk out of the bus, the others following suit. It is night time, so there is nobody around.

Spencer: "Ali, do you want me to take you home? Since you're right next door?"

Alison: "No. Um I'm actually gonna stay at Em's for a while."

Spencer nods her head and hugs me goodbye, along with Aria and Hanna.

Hanna: "Bye Ali. Please call if you need anything, okay? Em make sure she stays safe."

I give her a soft smile and nod my head.

Emily: "Don't worry Han, I want her safe as much as you guys do. I won't let her go anywhere without me by her side."

Emily replied with a serious face. I have to admit, protective Emily is pretty damn hot.

Aria: "Alright well we'd better get going. We should get some sleep. It's looking like we're going to have a pretty big day tomorrow."

Alison: "Yeah I agree. Let's go Em."


	2. Letting the Truth Come Out

No One's POV (with Emily and Alison)

The girls have finally gotten home and texted the others that they were home safely. Emily and Alison head up to Emily's room to get ready for bed.

Alison: "Hey Em can I borrow some clothes for bed?"

Emily: Smiles. "Yeah of course."

Emily hands Alison her clothes and they both get dressed for bed. Alison is dressed first so she snuggles under the blanket. Emily soon goes to the other side and gets under the blanket too.

Emily: "That's my side, you know."

Alison: giggles "Too bad. Looks like it's my side now... Unless you wanna share?" She raises her eyebrows and gives Emily her best smirk.

By the look of shock on Emily's face, Alison thinks she went a little too far, but Emily then does something Alison definitely was NOT expecting.

Emily: scooting closer and snuggling up to Alison. "Maybe I do wanna share." She says teasingly. Now interlacing their fingers together.

Alison raises her eyebrows and is surprised by Emily's boldness. She was never like this before. But Ali liked it.

Alison: "Then it looks like we're sharing." She lays her head in Emily's shoulder, much like she did on the bus and drapes her left arm over her stomach.

Emily is now laying her head on top of Ali's and holding Alison's hand that is draped over her stomach. To Emily, this moment was perfect, but little did she know, that Alison is thinking the same thing.

Alison: "Night Em."

Emily: "Night Ali."

They finally fell asleep after their long eventful day.

The next morning, Alison woke up with an arm around her. For a second she was kind of freaking out, but when she realized who it was, she smiled. She turned to see that Emily was still sound asleep. She slowly unwrapped Emily's arm, careful not to wake her. She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Not long after Alison left the room, Emily wakes up expecting Alison to be right next to her, but she's not. She's starting to believe that she ran again. She nervously runs her hand through her hair and gets off the bed, tears threatening to fall. As she was about to send an S.O.S text to the girls her door opens. She turns to see Ali. Quickly running to her, she brings her into a tight embrace.

Alison: "Wow! Someone missed me!" Saying teasingly, with a small laugh. Until she felt something warm hit her shoulder. She pulled back and put Emily's shoulders in her hands to see that she was indeed crying.

Alison: "Oh my Gosh! Emily what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Now really worried.

Emily: "I thought you left! I didn't know where you were I freaked out! I was about to send the girls a text before you came in." Wiping her tears away.

Alison: "I told you before and I'm gonna say it again. I'm. Not. Leaving. Never again. I won't leave you girls again. I don't want to... I especially wouldn't think to even leave YOU again." Replying truthfully.

When Emily didn't reply Alison continued. She wanted to tell her the truth. No more secrets. No more lies.

Alison: "There's something I really need to tell you. Something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." She was now fidgeting with her hands. She was extremely nervous. "Emily I'm in-" she was interrupted by a phone ringing.


	3. I Love You

It was Emily's. Emily picked up her phone and sighed in frustration.

Emily: "What do you want Paige?"

"No. I told you we're done!"

"You tried to give Alison

away to the cops!"

"You gave away my trust in

You when you did that!"

"I'm helping her because

she is my best friend and

It's really none of your

business! I'm done!

Goodbye Paige!" She hangs up throwing the phone on her bed.

Alison: "Are you okay?"

Emily: sighs once again. Then smiles when her eyes meet Alison's. "Yeah. What were you going to say?"

Alison: hesitantly. "What I was going to say was... I'm in love with you Emily!" She blurted out, shutting her eyes tightly.

Emily was in shock. She had no idea what to say. Of course she still loved Alison, but she never expected Alison to love her back.

Alison: noticing the shock on her face, she talks once again. "I'm sorry, you obviously just got out of a really serious relationship, I just had to tell you the truth... It's fine if you don't feel the same anymore, I just don't want anymore secrets."

Emily: "No. It's absolutely fine because I love you too-I'm IN love with you!" A wide grin spreads across her face as she says this.

Alison releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Once she heard Emily say that she was in love with her, she couldn't hold her excitement. She had a huge grin on her face too. She went up to Emily and brought her into a long tight hug. Tears started to form in each girls eyes as they stood there in the embrace. They both eventually pulled back after a few moments, just staring at each other. Alison made the first move, slowly leaning in, looking for any regret in Emily's eyes, she saw none. What she did see, was Emily getting closer. Both girls close their eyes and finally their lips touch. Smiling into the kiss, Emily puts her hands on either side of Ali's face as Ali places her hands on Emily's sides. After a moment or two, they pull apart. Alison leans her head on Emily's And grins.

Alison: "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that or How sorry I am for hurting you. I was so confused and didn't want it to be true that I was actually in love with my best friend."

Emily: "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that. Alison, like I told you last night, I forgave you a long time ago. I'm just glad that you finally decided to tell me. But there's one thing that's bothering me about this."

Alison: "What is it?"

Emily: "Are you gonna want to keep us a secret? Because I tried that once and it wasn't at all what I wanted. I came out a long time ago and I really don't want to feel insecure about having a girlfriend again, Not being able to tell anybody that I'm in a relationship."

Alison: "No. I don't want to hurt you again. I want to take it slow though. So I'll go out in public with you. I want to tell people about us. As soon as everyone knows I'm back home in Rosewood. I just hope your parents don't hate me."

At this, Emily chuckled. She was happy that she would be able to tell people about them. More than happy.

Emily: "Yeah I agree and I'm sure my parents won't hate you. It'll just take them time to get used to you being around again."

Alison: "I hope so... Do you want to call the girls to come over? We can tell them first and then we can go to the police station."

Emily: "Yeah. Sounds like a plan. You can pick out some clothes of mine to wear while I do that."

Alison: pecks Emily on the lips. "Okay."

After about 20 minutes, both girls are dressed and waiting on Emily's couch for the girls to come by. When the doorbell rings, Emily gets up to answer it. She is greeted by Spencer, Aria, and Hanna.

Emily: "Hey guys!"

Hanna: "Hey Em. You're in a good mood this morning. Hey Ali!"

Spencer: "Hey you two!"

Aria: "What's goin on guys?"

Alison: "Hey!"

They all hug Alison and Emily and go up to Emily's room and find a seat.

Spencer: "Sooo... What'd you need to tell us?"

Emily looked to Alison and squeezed her hand. Alison gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

Emily: "Me and Alison are dating."


	4. I Won't Hurt You

All were speechless and shocked. They never thought in a million years that Alison would actually commit to a relationship, let alone with a girl! Hanna was the first to speak.

Hanna: "OMG! You guys that's great! I'm happy for you two!" She squealed.

Aria: "Yeah you guys are cute together!"

Spencer: "And you're positive she's not playing with your feelings again Em?" Raising her eyebrows.

Emily: Now a little hurt and angry. "Of course not Spencer! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just be happy for us?"

Alison: Putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Em, calm down. It's okay. I understand where she's coming from, I kind of deserve it. But to answer your question Spence, No! I will not hurt Emily ever again. I love her."

Emily: "It's not okay though Ali! You've been through so much and have changed tremendously. You don't deserve that." Glaring at Spencer.

Spencer: Feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I'm just looking out for you Em, that's all."

Emily just nods in response, pulling Ali close by her waist while Ali wraps her arms around Emily, laying her head on her shoulder.

Hanna: "Okay, you guys are too cute!"

Alison and Emily both start bursting into laughter after Hanna's random comment, soon followed by Aria and Spencer.

Alison: "So... I guess we have to go to the Rosewood PD today huh?" She asks nervously.

Spencer: "Yep."

Aria: "Uh-huh."

Hanna: "Unfortunately. Soon, All of Rosewood will know you've 'risen from the dead'."

Rolling her eyes at Hanna Emily kisses the top of Ali's head.

Emily: "Don't worry.. We're all going to be right next to you through all of it. I won't let them take you from my side okay? Wherever you go, I'll go. I promise."

Alison: "I like the sound of that. Thank you Killer." Leaning up and kissing Emily.

Spencer: "We should get going then.. Get this over with so we all can find out how to stop -A and live normal lives again."

Hanna: "Yes! Hallelu-jah!"

All of the girls burst into laughter and Hanna is standing confused.

Spencer: "Han. I think you mean Hallelujah. The 'J' is pronounced as a 'Y'."

Hanna: Rolling her eyes. "Whatever let's just go!"

After spending hours at the police station and telling the police everything that happened, the girls are finally able to go home. Alison has to stay at Emily's until her brother and Father are back in town because Jessica DiLaurentis has been reported missing. This came to a shock to all the girls especially Alison.

They all arrive at Emily's safely and decide to stay the night. Spencer and Aria get the floor, Hanna gets the window seat, and Emily and Alison get the bed. It is around 1am and everyone but Alison is asleep. She is cuddled up tightly next to a sleeping Emily. She is really happy that she finally told her how she felt. She honestly didn't want to hide her feelings or anything else from the girls anymore, especially Emily. Just the thought of her brings a smile to her face. After a few moments of being lost in her thoughts, she has to sneeze. She tries to cover the noise as much as she can and thankfully nobody woke up. Nobody besides Emily of course, since she's right next to her.

Emily: "Alison? Are you okay? Why are you still up?" Sounding worried.

Alison: "Yeah Killer you can go back to sleep. I'm fine, just not really tired."

Emily: "We can stay up and talk if you want. I don't mind staying up with you." Now sitting up against the headboard of the bed along with Alison. Their fingers are laced together.

Alison: Smiling. "Thanks Em, but really you don't have to do that. You need your sleep."

Emily: "So do you, but doesn't look like that's happening. So I'm staying up with you." Poking Alison's side making her giggle.

Alison: Giggling. "Okay! Okay! You win! What do you want to talk about?"

Emily: "We can talk about anything that's on your mind."

Alison: "Hmm. That's a lot to choose from. I'm thinking about a lot of things right now... But there is one thing that's sticking out from the rest."

Emily: "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Alison: "You... Us."

Emily: Worried that Alison is regretting them being together. "Are you... regretting there being an 'us'?" She asked nervously.


	5. Can't Escape -A

Alison: Eyes wide. "GOD NO!" She yelled in a hushed tone, squeezing Emily's hand tighter and bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

Emily let out a sigh of relief.

Emily: "Then what about 'us' is eating at you?"

Alison: "It just feels so surreal, ya know? I never thought I'd be able to come back, let alone have a relationship with the person I've always been in love with."

Emily: Tears prickling her eyes. "Ali.. I love you soo much! I can't even express in words how much I love you!"

Alison: Now also has tears in her eyes. "I feel the same way Em! I love you soo much!" Leaning her head on Emily's.

Emily leaned in when Alison's head was on hers and kissed her, putting her hands on Alison's cheeks. Both smiling into the kiss. They are interrupted when they hear someone speak... It is Hanna.

Hanna: "This is so damn uncomfortable. I think my spine is fractioned."

Emily and Alison can't hold in their laughter at Hanna. Hanna gets up and glares at them while neither Spencer nor Aria have budged.

Hanna: "What the hell are you two laughing at?!"

Alison: "I think you meant your spine is fractured not 'fractioned'." She says through her laughter.

Hanna: "Whatever it is it hurts like damn hell! Throw me another pillow!"

Alison picks up a pillow from the bed and whips it at Hanna hitting her in the face. Once again they laugh.

Hanna: mumbling. "Thanks."

After their laughing settled, they turned their attention back to each other.

Alison: smirking. "Now, Where were we?"

Emily: smiling. "I think I have an idea."

They then continued their kissing.

It was about two hours later when Emily's phone buzzed, signaling that she has received a text. Sitting up to grab her phone she grumbled.

Emily: "Who the hell is texting me at 3 in the morning?"

Alison: "Just check it. It may be from your mom or dad."

Emily checks her phone and her eyes go wide. Alison notices this and takes the phone out of her hands.

"I'm still here Bitch! I'm not done with you Liars! I want to finish what I started, I'm gonna end your precious Alison once and for all!

Kisses! ?

-A"

Alison's heart starts pounding a million times faster. She thought that it was over when Shana was killed. She was still hurt that Shana had played her like that. She quickly puts the phone back on the night stand and wraps her arms around Emily.

Emily: "I thought this was over when Shana was killed!"

Alison: "Me too Em... But we're gonna fight and we're gonna end this Bitch, you here me? We're not gonna stop until we take whoever this is down for good!" Anger and frustration evident in her voice.

Emily: "Should we wake the others and tell them?"

Alison: "No. It's 3am. Might as well let them sleep then we'll inform them tomorrow. And for right now, we should at least try and get some sleep too."

Emily nods her head and kisses Alison goodnight before cuddling up against her.

Alison: "I love you Em."

Emily: "I love you too Ali."


	6. Chapter 6

It is 10:30 the next morning and everyone is still asleep from the long night. Then Ali wakes up and hears the sound of someone walking up the steps. She quickly shakes Emily awake and goes to the others to quickly wake them.

Hanna: "What the hell is that noise?!"

Alison: "Someone's coming up the steps! What do we do?"

The footsteps are getting closer by the second and they see the knob turning. Alison quickly grabs the closest thing to her to use as a weapon. When the door opens it reveals Pam, Emily's mom. They all have hands over their chests as they get back to where they were sitting before.

Aria: Sighs, relieved. "Mrs. Fields! It's good to see you! You scared us!"

Pam: chuckles. "Oh I'm sorry girls, didn't mean to wake you! I just saw on the news that Alison was back in Rosewood.. And alive!" She averts her gaze to Alison, obviously still shocked at the news. But she snaps out of it and pulls her into a hug. "It is great to see you again honey! I'm glad you're safe!"

Alison: "Thank you Mrs. Fields. I'm glad to be back!" Pulling back from the hug.

Alison glances to Emily as if to ask her if they were going to tell her mom now. Emily shook her head and mouthed "later". She quickly nodded at Emily's reply.

Pam: "Well how about I go and make you girls some breakfast while you get dressed?"

Hanna: "PLEASE! I'm starving!"

Aria: "Thank you Mrs. Fields."

Spencer: "Sounds good!"

Alison: "Sounds great Mrs. Fields. Thank you." With a genuine smile.

Emily: giving her mom a hug. "We'll be right down!" Pulling away.

Pam walks out and shuts the door behind her. When the girls are sure she's gone down stairs, Alison and Emily speak simultaneously.

Emily/Alison: "I/Emily got another text last night!"

Aria/Spencer/Hanna: "What?!"

Alison: "Yeah, we were talking last night when the text came."

Emily showed them the text while Hanna commented, of course.

Hanna: "Oh I'm sure you were just talking." Smirking and Putting emphasis on 'just'.

Alison: rolling her eyes. "Okay this is not the time for your smart-ass comments Han."

Emily: "You two just stop please? We need to figure how to take -A out for good... You all saw the text, they're not gonna stop until.." She felt a lump in her throat and hesitated. ".. Until they 'end Ali'... And I sure as hell am not gonna let them lay a finger on her!" Her blood was boiling. She was furious.

Spencer: "We aren't gonna let them either Em... Let's meet at my house later. We can make a plan and you guys can stay over if you'd like."

Aria: "Yeah sounds like a plan Spence! But I need to call and see if Ezra is okay later."

Spencer nods her head.

Alison looks up at Emily.

Alison: "You able to be there?" Hopeful.

Emily: "Yeah, I'm there." Smiling warmly at Alison.

Hanna: "I'm totally there! What time though? I have a date later."

Spencer: wiggles her eyebrows and smirks. "With whom? Travis?" She winks at Hanna.

Hanna: "Uuuhm-No... It's actually.. Caleb!" She was so excited that they were finally back together. She smiled brightly.

All the girls: "Awwe!"

Aria: "I'm so glad he's back Han!"

Hanna: "I know right?! So what time Spence?" Changing the subject back.

Spencer: "Um.. Around 7 or 8? Is that good?"

All nod their heads, but Emily speaks.

Emily: "Actually now that I think about it, Alison and I have something we have to do before we come, so we will be late too."

Hanna giggles and then comments.

Hanna: "Yeah? what are you guys gonna do?" Winking at them.

Spencer: elbows Hanna while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "No problem. That's fine."

Alison: "Okay then it's settled!" Turns to Emily and kisses her cheek. "Why are we going to be late though?"

Emily: "I thought maybe we could tell my mom about us later... If that's okay with you?" She was a little nervous about how her mom would react.

Alison could tell that she was nervous so she leaned her head against Emily's as she spoke.

Alison: "Hey, we can tell her. I don't wanna hide because I know how much that would hurt you. I also want to show people that I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.." To be honest Alison was quite nervous herself, but she was good at hiding her emotions.

Emily: "I love you, you know that?" Kissing her lips.

Alison: "Of course!" She says teasingly. "And I love you!" She wiped the tears that were on Emily's face with her thumb and kissed her again. She had completely forgotten about the three others standing in Emily's room. So she was startled when Spencer cleared her throat. She pulled back and Emily blushed.

Emily: turning her attention to the others. "Sorry. We should probably go and eat huh?" She quickly grabs Alison's hand as they all approach the door to go down to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Alison's POV

About an hour or so after breakfast, the girls left. It is now 4:00pm and Emily and I are on her front porch talking with her mom. God, I'm terrified to tell Mrs. Fields about us. What if she doesn't like that I'm with Emily? What if she thinks I'm still the bitch I was before I 'disappeared'? I have so many questions running through my mind and all of them scare the hell out of me. I haven't even had time to think about my mom being reported missing. I'm broke out of my thoughts when I feel a hand entwined with mine.

Emily: looking a bit worried. "You okay?"

Alison: I give her a soft smile and nod my head. "Yeah I'm fine Killer. Just a lot on my mind." I look around to see that Mrs. Fields is no longer out here. "Where'd your mom go?"

Emily: "She went inside to get drinks."

Alison: "Oh.. Right." I'm suddenly really nervous about this. Like even more than I was a few minutes ago. I know Emily can tell. I'm playing with her fingers that are tangled in mine and shaking my leg.

Emily: "Hey," she takes my hand and kisses it. "It'll be fine. My mom will love you! Well she already does love you, but she'll love 'us'. Okay? So don't worry."

She always knows what to say to calm me down. I smile at her and give her a chaste kiss.

Alison: I take a deep breath and stand, bringing Emily with me. "You ready Killer?"

Emily: "As ready as I'll ever be." She gives me one last kiss on the cheek before we walk inside.

We are greeted with Mrs. Fields pouring some orange juice in glasses.

Mrs. Fields: "Oh hey girls! I was just coming to give these to you."

Emily: "Mom.. We need to talk to you." Her hand is sweaty and squeezing mine in a tight grasp.

Mrs. Fields: motioning for us to sit. "Is everything alright?"

Emily: Smiling. "Yeah mom. We're fine, but there's something you need to know." She glances at me before continuing. "Alison and I... Are dating."

Mrs. Fields looks shocked and is silent. Oh God! What if she hates me now?! What am I gonna do?! She looks at me and her face softens a little. I hold my breath, preparing myself for whatever she has to say.

Mrs. Fields: "That's great honey! I'm glad you're happy. Besides, I think I like her more than Paige." She sends a wink at me and I let out a shaky laugh. Well that's a good thing right? Then her face turns serious again. Uh oh. "But, you better take good care of her, you hear me? I know she loves you and I can see that you also love her, but please do not do anything to hurt her." I cringed at her words. Just knowing I've hurt Emily in any way kills me.

Alison: "Of course! I wouldn't want to hurt her. As you said, I do love her and would do anything for her."

Mrs. Fields: Smiling brightly and standing to bring me into a hug. "I approve of you. You seem to have changed quite a bit and for the better. I wouldn't want any one else for my Emily."

Alison: That released a huge weight in my shoulders. I smile excitedly. And pulled away from her hug. "Thank you Mrs. Fields! This means a lot that you approve. I don't know what I would've done if it were the other way around." She laughs at this.

Mrs. Fields: "Oh Ali, please, you can call me Pam now." Giving me another wink. "Okay girls. I'm going to head off to work now. Bye! I love you!"

Emily: "Love you too mom!" I can tell how happy she is just by listening to her voice. When the front door shut, Emily pulled me into a hug.

Emily: "See? I told you she'd love you!" She said, nudging my arm.

Alison: "Well I'm glad she does... Because I seriously don't know what I would have done if she wouldn't have approved. I couldn't live without my Killer being at my side." I wink at her.

Emily: "Well that's good to know because you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere and I'm never letting you go again." She answered, pulling me closer and nuzzling her head in my hair.

I pull back from our hug, but keep my arms around her waist. I'm just staring into her eyes as she is mine. I smile knowing that she is mine and I'm hers. Finally.

Alison: Staring deeply into her brown eyes, in all seriousness. "I love you." I can't stop saying it. I love her so much and I will let her know that everyday.

Emily: "I love you too." She responds and brings her lips closer to mine, circling her arms around my neck.

We take our kissing to the living room onto the couch. Emily lays down on top of me, never breaking the kiss. This is not a heated kiss. This kiss is slow and we are focused on only each other. I'm glad her mom isn't home. This might be a bit awkward even though it isn't anything more than a make out session with Emily... MY Emily. This lasted for about 20 minutes. Non-stop kissing and giggling with each other. We finally pulled away, in desperate need of air. Emily is still on top of me.

Emily: breathlessly. "Wow... That was fun." Giggling.

Alison: Giving her a knowing smirk. "Oh I know... That! Was the best kiss I've ever had." I said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want to do for the time being until it's time to go to Spencer's?"

Emily: "Hmmm... Well I can take you on an official date." She is now Sitting up on the couch.

I sit up also and grab her hand, trying be as close as possible to her and grin widely at what she has suggested.

Alison: "I love the sound of that! We can go to the movies? I haven't been to a movie theatre in a while." I say in an obvious tone and let out a small laugh. But, As soon as I said this I regretted it. Emily cringed at my words and I could tell she felt bad. "Em.. I'm sorry that slipped. You shouldn't feel bad okay? I'm safe, alive, and more importantly, I'm here with you." I pecked her cheek.

Emily: "I know.. I just... Hate that you've missed out on so much because of this Bitch. Nobody should ever have to go through what you've gone through. It's just not right." She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair, but when her eyes met mine, she smiled again. I love how I have that affect on her. "But... I do think we should go to the movies. I want to take you in an official date."

Alison: "Of course! We have a few hours until we have to be at Spencer's. I'm so excited! Our first official date!" I squeal and kiss her lips.

Emily: Laughing at my excitement. "I'm glad you're excited! You have no idea how happy you make me!"

I join her in laughing and take in what she just said. I'm surprised at myself at how much I've changed.

Alison: Now stopping laughing. "I'm glad I make you happy... That makes ME happy to know that! Now let's go see a movie!" I grab her hand and we head to the car.

Emily decides to pick a horror movie... Great. They scare the hell out of me and she knows this. She gives me a peck on the lips after we enter the theater.

Emily: "Don't worry.. I'll protect you, I promise." Giving me a wink.

Alison: I smile at her. "Well I do call you 'Killer' for that reason, now don't I?" Raising my eyebrows knowingly.

She nudges my shoulder and answers.

Emily: "Of course! I couldn't ever let anything happen to you."

She's so sweet. She's so protective of me and that's one of the reasons I love her.

Alison: "I know Killer. How bout you go get us a drink and popcorn? I'm gonna use the restroom really quick before the movie."

Emily: nodding her head then smiling. "Sure. Don't take too long."

I give her a quick kiss and walk to the restroom. Oddly enough, it's empty. After I walk out of the stall, I walk over to the sink to quickly wash my hands. I'm looking down at my hands when I see a black figure quickly pass behind me in the mirror. Oh God. -A found me again. This is the only thing I think as I swiftly turn around.

Alison: "Hello? Who's there?"

All of a sudden I see a dark figure come out from behind one of the stall doors. I freeze. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' is what I'm thinking at this point.

Alison: "Wh-who are you?! Help! Somebody Help! Please!" I cry.

Tears are coming down my face at this point and the figure approaches me and grabs my wrists and throws me against the wall. I try to resist, but whoever it is, is way stronger. I hit my head against the wall and things start to get blurry. I hear the sound of the bathroom door open and I watch as -A sneakily makes his/her/it's way to the exit. Then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's POV

I'm sitting in our seats in the theater, waiting for Alison. She's been in the restroom for over 20 minutes. 'I better go check on her' I think to myself. I get up out of my seat, careful not to disturb the people around me and make my way to the restrooms, only to find Alison on the ground lying unconscious. 'Oh my God' I whisper to myself, before I quickly run to her and frantically shake her.

Emily: crying. "Alison! Alison please wake up!"

I run a shaky hand through my hair. I get up and turn the sink on and splash some on her face. She stirs a little and her eyes flutter open. I let out a relieved sigh and wrap her in my arms.

Emily: "Alison! Thank God you're okay! What happened?!"

Alison: holding on to Emily with one arm and clutching her head with the other. "I-I was washing my hands a-and then -A came out of n-nowhere and attacked me!" Now Crying.

Oh my gosh. This was -A?! When the hell is all of this going to stop?! I shouldn't have left her alone. This is all my fault.

Emily: Looking into her eyes guiltily. pulling back from the hug. "I'm so sorry Ali! I shouldn't have left you alone! It's all my fault."

Alison: cupping my face with her hands. "Hey! None of this is your fault, okay? You couldn't have known -A would have been here. Don't think it's your fault, cause it's not."

She brings me into a short kiss and leans her forehead on mine.

Emily: "But I should have known -A would do something like this... Do you just wanna go back to my house? You should be resting. It looks like You hit your head pretty hard." Rubbing her head.

Alison: cringing a little then Shaking her head. "No. We are not gonna let -A ruin our first date and I'm fine Em. Just a little head ache, I can deal with it." Trying to give a reassuring smile, but I can tell she is in pain.

Emily: "Are you sure?"

Alison nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her to the theater. I'm enjoying the movie. Mostly because every time something scary comes up, Alison hides her face in my hair and clutches my arm. I lifted her head off of my shoulder and put my hands on her cheeks and brought her into a kiss. Yeah I think I like this movie. I felt her smile into the kiss as I brought her as close as I could. Why not make out if she's only going to hide her face and not watch the movie? At least she's enjoying this. I still can't help but think that what -A had done could have been prevented if I would have been with her though.

Alison's POV

Em and I are walking out of the theater with our arms linked. My head still hurts, but I don't want to worry Emily too much. I'll just ask Spence for some Advil when we get to her house.

Alison: "Well that was a very fun first date don't ya think?" Giving a nudge with my shoulder, smirking In the process.

Emily seemed to be thinking hard about something. I couldn't really tell what though.

Emily: "Yes it was!... Besides -A throwing you into a wall."

There it is. That's what she's been thinking about. We reach the car and she unlocks the doors. We are now sitting in the car. She's about to start it when I stop her with my hand.

Alison: "Em.." She didn't look at me. "Babe.. Please look at me." She finally looked up and I saw tears in her eyes. I know she still thinks it's her fault. "Please don't cry..." I say wiping her tears away. "It's not your fault okay? You don't need to worry, I am fine. I promise."

Emily: sniffling. "I just don't know what I would have done if... You wouldn't have woken up! If I were with you this wouldn't have happened. God I'm so-"

I couldn't take her doing this to herself anymore. I took her face and brought her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. It took her second, but she then kissed me back. She grabbed my waist and kissed me hard. When we pulled away, I was caressing her face.

Alison: "I don't wanna hear anymore. It's not your fault. Period."

Emily smiled again when I said this. Finally she smiles that beautiful smile again.

Emily: "I guess I can't argue with you.. It's useless. Thank you." She kissed me again. "I love you."

Alison: "I love you too Killer."

Then we took off to Spencer's. The whole way there, our fingers were locked together and we sat in a comfortable silence. When we finally arrived at Spencer's, only Aria and Spencer were there. Hanna wouldn't be there for a little while.

Alison: "Hey girls!" I greet them smiling.

Emily: "Hi!" I can tell she's happier, that makes me smile even bigger.

Spencer: "Hi!" She pulled both of us into a hug, followed by Aria.

Aria: "So Em, how'd your Mom take you dating Ali?"

Emily: Grinning. "She was genuinely happy! She loves her, just like I knew she would!" Kissing me on the cheek.

Alison: I smirk and giggle. "I'm glad that she loves me! She even said she likes me more than Pigskin!" I cover my mouth as soon as that came out. I look to Emily and see she has a shocked expression. "I'm so sorry! It just slipped! Don't hate me!"

Emily starts laughing hard, along with Spence and Aria.

Emily: "Woah there! Calm down. It's really fine Ali. It was kinda funny."

Alison: "Okay good... So are we gonna wait for Hanna to get here to come up with a plan to take down this psychopath, or what?" I asked, changing the subject.

Spencer: "I think that we should. We will need all of us here, because I have accumulated plan and it's gonna take all of us. So I'd like to let Hanna in on it."

I nod. I want to roll my eyes so bad. I hate when she goes all Spencer Hastings on us, using words like 'accumulated', but hey, I can't complain. She's a smart cookie and she is a huge help.

Emily: "O-Kay... So what're we going to do until she gets here?"

Aria: "We can order some pizza. Since she's already eating on her date with Caleb. She should be here by the time were finished eating."

Alison: "I'm in for some pizza... When Me and Em were at the movies, all I had was popcorn. So I'm starving." As I say this I see worry cross Emily's eyes, cringing.

I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and kissed it. "You okay Em?"

Emily: "Wha? Oh, yeah I'm fine... Just... How's your head? You should take something for it."

Spencer and Aria looked confused. I was gonna respond, but Spencer interrupted.

Spencer: "What's wrong with your head? Are you sick?"

Alison: "Uuuhm... No."

Aria: crossing her arms. "Then what's wrong? What happened to your head?"

Alison: I heavily sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Well... We kinda had a run-in with -A at the movies and he/she/it, shim, threw me into the wall and I hit my head. I blacked out for bit. But I'm fine really." I try to give them a reassuring smile but they're not buying it.

Spencer: "What?! -A attacked you?! We're you gonna tell us if Emily hadn't brought it up?"

Alison: rubbing my temples. I'm now getting frustrated. Why did Emily have to say something? "Ugh. Spence! I was gonna tell you guys! But we just got here and I didn't want to start a conversation with 'Oh yeah and by the way -A attacked me, but how has your day been?'!" I yell.

Emily grabs my hand and speaks.

Emily: "Hey! Ali, calm down. It's fine. They're just worried about you... I mean you'd want to know if one of them got attacked, wouldn't you?"

She's right... Again. I nod my head and sigh.

Alison: "Yeah.. I guess you're right. I'm sorry for blowing up Spence. I'm just sick of this. It's been going on for far too long."

Spencer: "I understand you're upset... It's fine. We're gonna end this once and for all."

Aria: "Okay. Now that that's over.." She says looking between me and Spencer. "I'm gonna order the pizza. Anyone want anything specific?"

We all shake ours heads and she calls for the pizza. Em and I sit on Spencer's couch while Spencer sits In the chair. Me and Emily are sitting side by side, fingers locked and my head on her shoulder. My head hurts like hell.

Emily: "Hey Spence?"

Spencer: "Yeah?"

Emily: "Do you have any Advil? For Alison's head?"

It's like she can read my mind!

Spencer: getting off the chair and heading up to the bathroom to fetch the Advil. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

Alison: "Thanks. But really I'm fine. I promise Killer." I give her a kiss on her cheek.

Emily: giving me a look as if to say 'I can tell when you're lying, you're not fooling me.' "No you're not. I can tell you're head hurts... Lay down on the pillow. You should rest a little."

Alison: "I'm fine right here. You're a comfy pillow." I nuzzle my head in her hair and close my eyes. I hear her giggle.

Emily: "I don't mind if you lay here.. I'm a lot more comfortable when you're next to me." I smile as she kisses my head.

Aria walks in and tells us the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes followed by Spencer coming down stairs with Advil and grabbing me a bottle of water. I thank her and take the Advil. I doze off into a light sleep on Emily's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about an hour later when I woke up. Emily is still right next to me laughing at something Spencer or Aria just said. She looks down when she feels me start to stretch.

Emily: grinning. "Hey there sleepy head. How was your nap?"

I smile back at her before answering.

Alison: "It was great.. I sleep better when you're next to me."

Emily smiles and gives me kiss,

Alison: I start getting up to stretch. "I'm starving! Did you guys already eat?"

Spencer and Aria nod but Emily gets up and follows me to the kitchen.

Emily: "I wanted to wait for you to eat."

Alison: "Thanks Killer... But you really didn't have to do that. I'm sure you're hungry."

Emily: "Yeah but I wanted to. Oh yeah, Hanna is on her way. She should be here any minute now."

Alison: sighing and giving a weak smile. "That's great!"

Emily: "What's wrong?"

Alison: "No, it's nothing... It's just... I want to spend some time with my friends ya know? Without having to deal with -A. I want to try to start as much of a normal life as I can again."

Emily's giving me a sad look as I say this. She wraps her arms around me and we just stand there in the hug, forgetting that the kitchen is right out of the living room, where Spencer and Aria have witnessed all of this.

Emily: "It's all gonna be over soon... We're gonna do all we can to take this monster down so we all can have normal lives again."

After Emily says this, I hear the door open and then close and see Hanna come into the living room with a wide grin in her face. I guess her date went well. I smile at her and hug her.

Alison: "Hey Han!"

Hanna: pulling away from the hug. "Hey Ali! Hi everyone!"

She flops on the couch and I grab my pizza and Em grabs hers. I guess it's time to talk about -A. What fun. As soon as Em and I finish, we head to Spencer's room to discuss our plan. After about an hour or two we have a plan set. The plan isn't half-bad, I actually like it. It's gonna take some time to actually figure the when and where of our plan, but at least we have one. We're all so exhausted now and we all fall asleep on each other. Aria on Spencer, and I'm in the middle of Emily and Hanna.

I wake up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my head and it doesn't help that we're on the floor. I groan in pain and grab my head, not realizing Emily's head is on my shoulder. Her head hits the floor and she sits up quickly.

Emily: "Owe!" She sounded aggravated.

Alison: "I'm sorry babe..." I say weakly and hold a hand over my eyes, leaning my head back. I feel a hand rub my stomach gently and know it's Emily.

Emily: "Are you okay?"

Alison: I'm not even gonna try to lie. "No.. My head hurts like hell and I can't sleep! And this stupid floor isn't helping anything!"

I feel Emily wrap both arms around me bringing me closer. I scoot across the floor a little and cuddle into her, curling against her body and laying my head in her chest.

Emily: "I'm sorry baby... I hate seeing you like this. Do you want some more Advil or an ice pack?"

I nod my head and start to get up, but Emily stops me.

Emily: "Whoa. You're not going anywhere. I'm gonna get the stuff. You just get into Spencer's bed and lay down."

I nod my head and walk over the bed, stumbling over the others. It feels so good when my head hits the cool pillow. Five minutes later Emily comes behind me and kneels on the bed, handing me the Advil and a glass of water. I take it and lay back down. She puts the ice pack on my head after placing a kiss on my forehead.

Alison: "Thank you."

Emily: "You don't have to thank me for taking care of you.. It's my job remember?"

Alison: "How could I forget that?"

Even in the dark I could see the smile on her face as she leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms slowly around her neck, pulling her down to me. She pulled away a few minutes later.

Emily: "We should really get some sleep. Especially you, you need rest." She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before moving to get off of the bed.

Alison: I grabbed her hand before she left. "No.. Don't go. Stay here and lay with me."

Emily: "Are you sure you won't be more comfortable having the bed to your self?"

Alison: I nodded. "I'm sure.. I sleep better when you're with me."

She crawled under the blanket and I curled up next to her. I lifted my head and kissed her good night.

Emily: "I love you"

Alison: "I love you too Killer. Night."

Emily: "Night."

I wake up the next morning to find that Emily isn't next to me and the others aren't on the floor. I hop off the bed and go down the stairs to find Aria, Hanna, and Spencer sitting around the island in the kitchen with their coffee, but no sign of Emily anywhere.

Spencer: "Morning." Smiling. "How's your head?"

Alison: "Better."I furrow my eyebrows and enter the kitchen. "Where's Emily?"

As soon as I ask this their faces fall to sad expressions.

Aria: "She left early this morning."

This confused me.

Alison: "What? Why? Is she okay?" I ask panicked.

Spencer: "Not exactly..."

Alison: I'm now frustrated. "What the hell is 'not exactly' supposed to mean Spencer?! Can someone please give me a straight answer?!"

Hanna: "Ali... Emily's Dad was killed."

And just like that, my heart felt like it fell straight to the floor. I didn't even know her dad was deployed again.


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly grab Spencer's keys and make my way to the door.

Alison: "Spence I really need to go to her! Please let me take your car!?" I frantically asked.

She quickly nods without hesitation and I run to the car. I speed my way to her house, not caring about the speed limit. Once I make it to her house I walk up to her door and knock. Pam opens the door and my heart breaks. Her face is red and puffy and her hair is a mess.

Alison: "Pam... I heard the news... I'm so sorry.. Is Emily here?"

She nods and hugs me before motioning me to go to the staircase. I go up the stairs and take a breath before opening the door.

Alison: "Em?" I ask softly and enter her room. My heart shatters at the sight. She's curled up on her bed, sobbing while clutching multiple pictures of her an her dad. I try to keep my emotions in for her, but I can't hold my tears back.

I quickly make my way over to her and wrap my arms around her tightly. I just let her cry on my shoulder as I hold her. We didn't talk for hours. She just sobbed as I cried with her. I ran my fingers through her hair and she clutched my hand in a death grip with one hand and wrapped her other arm tightly around me, holding on for dear life. She has been here for me since the accident and taking care of me, so now I'm going to take care of her as much as I can. She soon falls asleep in my arms at about 3:00pm. When I'm sure she's fully asleep, I untangle her arms carefully and give her kiss on the forehead whispering an 'I love you' before exiting her room. Once down stairs, I find Pam sitting on the couch with a blank stare, covered in a blanket. She looks and sees me coming down the stairs and gives me a weak smile.

Pam: "Are you leaving sweetie? You can stay if you'd like."

Alison: I give her the best smile I can muster right now. "I'd love to stay... But I have to go home right now. My father is back and I need to talk to him. But I will come back later... if that's okay with you of course?"

Pam: "That'd be just fine... She needs you guys right now... Especially you. I know She'd appreciate it if you stayed."

I give her a hug and tell her I will be back soon. I head home to see my father for the first time in years. Once I get home, I park in Spencer's drive way since I had her car, and walk back home. I shot Spencer a text letting her know I dropped it off. I unlock the door and am greeted by my dad with a big hug. Both of us are teary eyed. We sit and talk for a while before I tell him about Emily. He is hesitant to let me go back, but eventually gives in when I tell him about her dad. I give him a hug and then head back to Emily's in one of his cars. I arrive at around 6:30pm. Once I enter I head right to Emily's room. I open the door and find Emily sitting on her window seat with her knees to her chest and her head against the wall, staring out the window. I let out a soft sigh and approach her. She notices me and gives me a very weak smile.

Alison: "hey." I say softly.

Emily: "hi."She answers, barely audible.

She holds her arms out, signaling that she wants a hug. I smile and give her a tight hug. I pull back, but not fully. I keep hold of her hands and sit next to her and move a piece if hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Alison: "How're you?" I squeeze my eyes shut. God what a stupid question Alison! Good going! "God I'm sorry... I don't really know how to deal with these situations.. I'm sorry!"

Emily: she squeezes my hand. "It's fine Alison... To be honest... I'm a wreck... I miss him Ali... I can't believe he's really gone..." Her voice cracks and tears form in her eyes.

I pull her close and lay my head on hers. I wipe her tears away and caress her cheek.

Alison: "I know Em... But we're all here for you... Aria, Hanna, Spencer... And Me. Your mom is letting me stay here with you for a while... But if you'd rather be alone I'd completely understand. Just let me know. I won't be upset I promise."

Emily leans in and gives me a short, chaste kiss.

Emily: "I know you are.. And I'm thankful for you guys, but right now I don't want everyone here.. Feeling sorry for me. I'd like to have time to think... Alone-"

Alison: I interrupted her. "That's fine. I'll go and let you be alone. Text me if you need anything alright?" I give her a kiss and go to get up. "I love you."

I turn to leave but she grabs my arm.

Emily: "You never let me finish... I want time to think alone... with you. No one else. I just... Need you right now. I don't want you to leave me." She says quickly.

I'm relieved that she wants me to stay. I'd be up all night thinking about her.

Alison: "Don't worry Killer.. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to. I'll never leave you. I promise."

I cup her face in my hands and try to give her a chaste kiss, but when I go to pull away, she deepens it and pulls me closer. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me down to her lap. My legs are hanging over the side of the window seat and my hands are still cupping her face. Her grip on my waist tightens and she pulls me closer, if that's even possible. After about fifteen minutes of intense kissing, we pull away out of breath. Both of us have our eyes closed and my hands are firmly encircling her neck while hers are wrapped protectively around my waist. I lean down and place a small kiss on her lips and set my head on hers.

Alison: "I love you Emily... So much."

Emily: "I love you too."

After we exchanged 'I loves you's' once again, it was silent for a few minutes except for our breathing.

Emily: "Thank you."

Alison: "You really don't have to thank me. You took care if me, now it's my turn to do my job. Remember?"

Emily: "How could I forget?"

I smile remembering us having this same conversation last night, just having opposite roles.

Alison: "You know everything is going to be alright, right? Because it is. You can get through this. It'll be hard but I'm gonna be here with you every step if the way, never leaving your side. I'm gonna help you and so are the others. They're worried sick about you. I'm so sorry that this happened Em. I really am. You don't deserve this at all. I hate seeing you so... Upset and down. It might be a long, dark road ahead and yeah you may be scared of what it's gonna be like without him, but always remember that I'm here for you. You can hold me tight and I'll be there to hold you. Forever, remember?"

By the time I'm finished saying this, she Is sobbing on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her tight an let my chin rest on her shoulder.

Emily: "But I-I don't th-think that I-I can h-handle this... It's t-too m-much."

I pull back and tilt her chin to look at me.

Alison: "Listen to me! You can handle this! You can pull through because you're strong! You can do anything, including this. Like I said, I'll be here every step of the way. You're strong enough to get through this even if you don't think so.. Do not, give up okay?" I say sternly.

Emily: her crying has calmed a little. "I don't think that I am that strong! I know you say that you'll be there for me, but how am I supposed to know that you won't leave again?!" She's now angry and upset. "How do I know that as soon as it starts getting worse, you won't leave us again?! Alison I couldn't take it if you left once again! I! Love! You! I don't know how I'm supposed to know when you're playing games with my feelings again!"

Wow... She really thinks is leave her or even hurt her?! I thought I told her that would never happen!?

Alison: I'm now standing up with my arms across my chest, not believing what she has just said. I know she's hurting right now, but she knows that I wouldn't do any of that! "Emily! You know God damn well how much I love you! I would never be that person again! Especially not with you! You are the number one reason why I am not on the run anymore! You're the only reason that I've learned to change!" I can't hold it anymore, tears just fall down my face. "Look, I understand you're hurting! But please do not doubt my love for you! Because to be honest, you're the only one who has my heart, who has ever had my heart! So if you want time to think about us, then I'll go out for a while... I'm gonna take a walk. I have my cell on me."

Emily: "Alison..."

Alison: "I love you." I quickly make my way over to her and give a kiss on her forehead before quickly exiting the room. I try to hide my tears but they just don't stop. Pam is already in bed so she hasn't seen me crying. I make my way to the door and quietly go out, locking it behind me with the key that Pam lent to me. I can't help but to cry. It hurts like hell knowing I just walked out of there leaving the conversation as is.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been walking for about thirty minutes now, trying to clear my head. I feel so bad for her. I wish she'd just... Believe that I love her and that I'm not playing games. I decide to turn back around and apologize for leaving. By the time I get there, it's nine o'clock. I walk up to her room and open the door to find her curled up in bed sleeping. I don't want to wake her, so I quietly go over to her and kiss her head. I grab a few pillows and a blanket and head downstairs. I'm going to sleep on the couch, to give her some space for the night. It's hard, but I eventually fall asleep.

Emily's POV

I really do not want to move to get out of bed. I can't believe he's actually gone. It hurts like hell knowing I won't see him again. On top of that, Alison and I got into an argument last night, which I feel horrible about. I know she loves me and is being sincere about her feelings this time. I was just so upset yesterday and overwhelmed by everything. She went for a walk last night and I don't know if she came back. I turn over to find that she definitely is not here. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I probably screwed everything up. I look at my clock and find that it's only 3:00am. I can't sleep anymore right now. I get out of bed and decide to go downstairs to watch some T.V.

Once I get downstairs I am relieved to see that she actually came back. I smile to myself. I go over to the couch and lay down behind her as quietly as I can, sure not to wake her. I snuggle myself under the blanket with her and wrap my arm tightly around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. I feel her start to move and her body turns to face me, curling up next to my body. She's still asleep. I decide not to turn the T.V. On because I don't want to wake her. So I just cuddle under the blanket and bring her closer to me.

Alison's POV

I wake up the next morning in a way more comfortable position than I remember. I feel a pair of arms around me and panic. I remember falling asleep alone last night, but when I look at the arm I instantly know whose it is. I smile and lift my head up and of course, it is her right next to me, sound asleep. I look at my phone and see that it's 9:30am. Pam must be at work or out somewhere because on the coffee table she's left some money for food for us. I turn back to Emily and caress her face with my pointer finger and lay my head against hers. It must have tickled or something because not long after I did it, her eyes fluttered open.

Alison: "hi."

Emily: "hi."

Alison: "I'm sorry... About last night. I shouldn't have left."

Emily: shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I know you love me and have changed. So I'm sorry."

Alison: "I know you were-are hurting. So All is forgiven."

Emily: "You too." She kisses me and then pulls back, running her hand through my hair. "How's your head?"

Alison: "It's better, a little head ache here and there, but it's better."

Emily: "Good."

Alison: "The important question here is how are YOU doing?"

Emily: "I'm getting there.. It's only been a day. But I'm getting there. Of course it hurts, but I'm trying to keep it together."

I nod my head. She is one strong person.

Alison: "It will get better with time... You can talk to me about any of this you know? Anything you want to talk about or do, we'll do it. I promise." After I say this, I kiss her hand. "But for right now, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since the sleepover."

I stand up and reach my hand out to her. She slowly gets up and grabs my hand. We make our way to the kitchen and she sits down on the stool as I walk to the cupboards to look for something to make her. I find a box of pancake mix. Perfect. As I'm making the pancakes Emily comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my torso and leans her chin on my shoulder, making me giggle.

Emily: "You know you didn't have to cook.. I would have been fine with a bowl of cereal."

Alison: "Mmmm... I know. But you need to eat something other than cereal. You didn't eat anything yesterday so I'm sure you're starving." I say as I put the pancakes on a plate.

She unwraps her arms and walks over to the other side of the counter. The next thing I know, I feel flour hit the side of my face. I turn to see Emily staring at me with an accomplished smirk on her face. I'm glad she's having fun, she needs the distraction.

Alison: I smirk back at her. "Oh it is so on Fields!" I grab a handful of flour and throw it at her and run.

After a while of goofing off and throwing flour at each other, we're a mess. We decide to eat first before we each take a shower. After I get out of the shower, I get dressed and Emily and I try to figure out what to do with the rest of our day. I've already told my dad that Emily would be needing me for a few days, so I'm all hers. Surprisingly, we haven't gotten anything from -A since the other night. So we're able to stay a bit calmer than usual.

Alison: "Hmm. Do you feel like hanging out with the girls? I'm sure they'd love to see how you're doing."

Emily: She takes a moment to think, then nods her head. "Yeah. I guess that'd be good. Maybe we can meet them in a while at the Brew?"

Alison: "That sounds like a plan." I say and peck her lips. "I'll text them to let them know."

After I text them, Emily and I cuddle on the couch and try to find something on T.V. since it's raining outside. Soon enough we're both asleep on the couch.

We both must have been exhausted. We napped for a little over three and a half hours. Once I realize the time I gently shake Em awake.

Alison: "Em, babe. We're gonna be late meeting the girls. It's already 3:30."

Emily: "Mmmm.. Okay. I'm up." Her eyes open and she stretches.

I do the same and stand up grabbing her hands in the process.

Alison: "I'll drive this time."

She nods her head and we run to the car. The rain is still coming down pretty hard. We arrive at the Brew ten minutes later. The girls are already sitting on the couch waiting for us. Emily and I order and then sit with them.

Spencer: "Hey Em.. How're you?"

Emily: "I'm... Holding up. You know, as best as I can be I guess." She gives her a weak smile because the topic of her dad is obviously still very touchy.

Alison: "So... What have you guys been up to?" I quickly butt in to change the subject.

The girls notice and I get the hint to not talk about it anymore.

Hanna: "Well, Caleb and I have had time to rekindle things. I'm so happy he's back." She says with a wide grin.

Alison: "That's great Han! I'd live to finally meet him."

Hanna: "Definitely. I know he'd like to meet you too."

I smile at Hanna and Spencer speaks.

Spencer: "Yeah Ali, I'm sure Toby would like to see you again too."

Alison: "Of course! I'd like to be introduced to the people in your lives that I haven't met yet."

Aria: "I was... Thinking about getting back together with Jake. I mean I think Ezra and I are really done this time. I don't want that relationship back."

Emily: Smiling: "Good for you Ar."

As Emily takes a drink of her coffee, her eyes go wide at the sight she sees at the door. I furrow my eyebrows then follow her gaze. Of course. She, Has to be here. I feel Emily grab my hand and I can't help but to feel jealous. I think Emily can see it because she squeezes my hand tighter and leans in closer to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily: "You have nothing to worry about. I'm completely done with her. I love you. Nobody else."

I turn my head to her and smile widely.

Alison: "I know. I love you too."

I lean in and give her a chaste kiss and lean my head in hers. Our moment is interrupted by a voice.

Paige: smiling. "Hey guys. Hi Em.. Alison." Her smile fades as she sees me.

I smirk at her and scoot closer to Emily.

Emily: "Hi Paige."

Alison: I nod my head. "Paige."

Spencer/Hanna/Aria: "Hi." "Hello." "Hey." They spoke simultaneously.

Paige: "So Emily. I see you and Alison have gotten closer huh?" I can sense the jealousy and anger in her voice as she says this.

Emily: "That's really none of your business. But yes. Ali is my GIRLFRIEND." She gives her a stern look and puts emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

'That's my girl' I think to myself and smirk once again.

Paige: "Oh I'm sure you're just for show. She doesn't really love you and you know that."

I see Emily scowl at her and her jaw clenches and she looks like she's about to answer. I've had enough of this bitch. Emily has enough in her plate right now without her in her life. I stand up and get in her face. I feel Emily pulling me and Spencer too. But I don't care.

Alison: "You listen here okay? Emily is dealing with enough right now without you barging in here screaming lies at her! I love her! She knows that and I know that! You know nothing! Absolutely nothing about me and my feelings towards her! I'm not gonna sit here and let you disrespect me and I sure as hell am not gonna let you disrespect her! She's dealing with enough right now! So why don't you do all of us a huge favor and take your ass back out that door!"

I'm furious at this point. She looks speechless and kind of scared. I watch as she makes her way back to the door, scoffing. When she's finally out of my sight I sit right back down next to Emily and take her hand back in mine.

Spencer: "Wow Ali... I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before."

Hanna: "Yeah that was seriously some bad ass stuff Ali!" She says with a giggle.

Aria: "At least we all know nobody is gonna bother Emily and get away with it." Laughing.

Alison: "I couldn't let her say that stuff. In plus, Emily doesn't need to deal with her bitchy ass. She's going through a lot right now." I turn my attention to Emily. "Listen Em.. I know you can defend yourself. But please don't be mad at me. I just couldn't control myself. I had to tell her off. She just makes me furious and-"

I am cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. This surprises me but then for a second I kiss back before she pulls away.

Emily: "I know. You don't have to be sorry. Thank you. That was pretty hot by the way." She says as she winks at me.

I smirk at this. I'm glad she's not angry at me.

Alison: "Only for you babe." I peck her on the lips and we continue our lunch date with the girls. "So my Dad's back... We actually talked yesterday."

Emily: "When did you talk?"

Alison: "After you fell asleep, around three."

Emily nods her head and her lips whisper an 'oh'.

Spencer: Wide-eyed. "I'm surprised he even let you out of the house."

Alison: "You and me both... But he let in once I told him that Emily needed me right now."

Emily: "Ali... You don't have to be with me. I'll be fine. You can be with your father for a while. I'm sure he'd love to see more of you... I promise I can take care of myself. I don't need to be taken care of, I'm a big girl... I don't need you here with me 24/7!" She sounds a little irritated.

Alison: I'm hurt as well as confused. "Wow.. Okay. Well I uh need to get outta here guys. I have uh, something I need to get done. I'll see you all later." I quickly get up and make my way to the exit, ignoring my name being called.


	13. Chapter 13

It's still pouring outside, but I don't care. I'm quickly making my way to my car, but half-way there I feel my arm being tugged. It's Emily.

Emily: "Alison! Wait!"

Alison: "What is it Emily?! I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?!" It comes out harsher than I wanted it to, but right now I'm really hurt and getting angry. We are now both standing in the parking lot, soaked.

Emily: "It came out wrong Ali! I didn't mean it that way!"

Alison: I scoff. "Yeah? Then how come that's exactly how it sounded?" I turn back around and head back to the car. I hear her speak once again.

Emily: "I should have known... How could I be so stupid to believe you actually have changed?! You're walking away again! Is that how all of our arguments are gonna end?! You just running from our problems?! You're not even gonna fight?! Well let me know when you want this as much as I do!" She says as she turns back to go into the Brew, then stops and makes her way back to me.

Emily: Still angry. "You're my ride... But if you'd like, I'll have someone else drop me off. Since you just want to run away from me!"

Alison: Her words kill me. "Em.. Just get in."

She gets in the car and crosses her arms. She stares out the window the whole ride, not speaking at all or giving me one glance. I feel terrible, but I'm hurt as well. On the way to her house, we pass mine and nobody is home. I sigh knowing that I'll have to be home alone. We reach Emily's house and I pull up in her driveway. She unbuckles and pulls the handle on the door. It breaks my heart that she's not talking to me. She sits for a minute before finally speaking.

Emily: "I... Noticed nobody was home when we passed your house. I really don't want you alone... So you can stay here as you planned."

Alison: "Thanks... But it's really okay. I'll be fine at home, really."

Emily: She now sounds worried and a bit frustrated. "Alison... Please. That psycho is still here and I don't want you alone. Please."

Alison: sighing. "Fine." I unbuckle and exit the car after she does.

She unlocks the door and I go to the bathroom and take off my soaked clothes and change into a tank and a pair of Emily's sweats. I come out and make my way to the couch. My phone buzzes.

Text Convo:

'Spencer: Hey you two get home okay?'

'Me: Yeah we're here thanks Spence!'

'Spencer: Are you and Em okay?'

I sigh and wonder the same thing myself.

'Me: we're gonna be fine. Don't worry :)'

'Spencer: good to hear:)'

End of text.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh loudly. I really hope she still wants to be with me. God I don't want to lose her. Just the thought brings tears to my eyes. I sniffle and wipe the tears out of my eyes quickly when I hear Emily walking towards the living room. She doesn't even try to make eye-contact with me and she sits on the opposite side of the couch. Before I know it, another tear falls and I sniffle again. This catches her attention and she looks to me. I quickly turn my head and look away.

Emily: I can hear worry in her voice once again and it surprises me. "Ali? Are you crying?"

She asks and I hear her scoot closer.

Alison: "Uhm.. No, no. I uh, my head just hurts a little. I'm fine." I lie. I'm still not looking at her.

Emily: "Alison... I know when you're lying. Why are you crying?"

Alison: "Emily.. Just let it go. It's really noth-"

Emily: "Alison! Do not say it's nothing! It has to be something! So what is it?!"

Alison: "What do you care?! You have been avoiding me ever since we left the Brew! How would you know if it's something if you've barely spoken to me or even looked at me?! I'm sorry for storming off and acting like a bitch okay?! But what you said in the Brew hurt Emily! I've been trying my best to help you get through this and I told you in the beginning that if you wanted to be alone I'd stay away as long as you'd like! But you asked me to stay! So that's exactly what I did and then you tell me that I don't need to be here! How do you think that made me feel Emily?!" I stare at her and tears flow down my face. I wipe them off angrily and stand to walk out of the living room. I stop and turn to her. "I don't want to fight with you... I love you! And it kills me to know that I've probably screwed everything up once again! I can't lose you! But I feel like I am losing you slowly! I can't take that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but if you want a break or to break-up then..." I shake my head and wipe more tears. I look to her to see she also has tears flowing down her face and she has a shocked expression.


	14. Chapter 14

I stand there as she makes her way over to me, grabbing my face.

Emily: "Alison look at me!"

I look to see her eyes are glossy and she has a determined look on her face. "I would never.. EVER want to even THINK about ending things with you! It would kill me, to lose you again too! You have no idea how much I love you! And I'm so sorry for making you feel this way! I never wanted to make you upset!" she is now crying as hard as I am as She leans her head on mine.

I grab her waist and pull her into a tight embrace. There we are, standing in the middle of her living room, crying on each other's shoulders.

Alison: "I'm so sorry Emily!"

Emily: "I'm sorry too! I didn't mean any of it! I promise I didn't mean it!"

After what felt like hours of arguing and crying, we decided to settle down on the couch and watch a movie. Mid-way through the movie we both fall asleep with Emily's head on my shoulder and her arms placed firmly around me.

Around 2am I wake up and realize we fell asleep on the couch. My neck is stiff. I gently shake Emily to wake her.

Alison: "Em... Em get up."

Emily: "Paige, just a few more minutes." I stop what I'm doing right then and there and freeze.

Why the hell did she just call me Paige?! My blood is boiling at this point and her eyes flutter open. She sits up and smirks at me. Then I realize she was messing with me. I playfully narrow my eyes at her. Though I let out a tiny smile.

Alison: "That was not even funny Em."

Emily: giggling. "I'm sorry I just couldn't resist... Why'd you wake me up at..." Looking at her phone. "4am?"

Alison: "We both fell asleep on the couch. I figured you might want to sleep in your bed. You will be more comfortable."

Emily: "That's sweet of you." She gets off the couch and holds her hand for me to grab. "Let's go."

Alison: shaking my head. "I can take the couch again."

Emily: "Well then I am too." She says as she sits back down right next to me.

Alison: "No it's fine. You'll be more comfortable in your bed, no?"

Emily: "Alison it's not like we've never shared a bed before... Or are you still mad?"

Alison: "No it's not that. Just... I don't know."

Emily: "Hey. We talked it out. We're fine. I promise. And to answer your other question, I'm more comfortable wherever you are."

I give in. I smile at her and take her hand. We walk up the stairs to her room and plop down on the bed. She lays as close as she can next to me. My back is to her and her left arm is draped over my stomach. My left arm is overlapping hers with our fingers laced together. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

Alison: "Night Killer. I love you."

Emily: "I love you too." She says as she kisses the side of my neck before laying her head back down.

Waking up to the sun always makes my day... It doesn't look like that's happening today though. I wake up and it is dark and gloomy outside. It is drizzling but not raining as hard as it was last night. I just lay there for a few minutes, watching the rain until I hear a soft, husky, morning voice next to my ear, and warm breath on my neck.

Emily: "Morning." She says as she nuzzles her head in my neck.

I can feel her eyes slightly close again.

Alison: "Morning sunshine." I say with a giggle.

I turn my body and lower my head so it is on hers. Her head is now gently laying on her pillow and her eyes are still shut. So I mimic her and close mine too.

Emily: "I don't wanna get out of bed."

Alison: "Then don't." I say simply. "We can stay in bed and cuddle all day. It's another rainy day, so why not?"

Emily: "Mmmm... I like the sound of that."

Alison: "Then it looks like we're being lazy today."

I cuddle closer to Emily's warm body and wrap my arms around her, nuzzling my head in the front of her neck.

Emily: "I really love this idea."

Alison: "I know me too. It's nice to finally just relax."

I slightly lift my head up and plant a kiss on her lips. God have I missed her lips. We haven't kissed since the Brew. I guess she's thinking the same thing because she immediately reciprocated my actions. I wrap my arms tighter around her and she puts my face in her hands. For a second we both pull back and look at each other, out of breath.

Emily: "I missed your lips. We haven't kissed since the Brew."

Alison: "I know! I couldn't take it anymore. I need you." I say as I give her another kiss.

Emily: "I think I need you more."

Alison: "I highly doubt that Killer."


	15. Chapter 15

I pull her in for another kiss before she could argue. This time the kiss is slower, more passionate. The kiss never breaks as I roll on top of her and the pace does not change either. It is still a slow kiss. I want there to be passion in this kiss to show her that I love her. I don't want every kiss to be intense, I want to take some slow. I honestly enjoy this much better. I could kiss her all day. I love this girl and I don't ever want to not be with her.

Emily pulls away first and just stares at me.

Emily: "Where'd that come from?"

Alison: "I just... Wanted to kiss you. I mean I won't do it again if-" Emily interrupts me and I smirk at her, knowing what she's gonna say.

Emily: "Oh no! I definitely enjoy kissing you."

Alison: "Well that's a relief that my girlfriend enjoys kissing me." I say sarcastically.

Emily: She laughs and playfully hits me in the shoulder. "Smart-ass!"

Alison: I feign being hurt by her smack. "Ouch Em! That hurt!"

Emily: "I'm sorry baby." She says as she kisses the spot in my shoulder where she hit. "All better?"

Alison: I act like I'm thinking before answering. I shake my head. "Mm-mm. I do know what will make it better though." Smirking.

Emily: "Hmm.. I don't know if I can help you with that. Depends on what it is that will help."

Alison: "I think you'll definitely be able to help." I say leaning in so my lips are right above hers.

Emily: "Oh I can definitely make it feel better."

She closes the tiny gap between our lips and kisses me once again, smiling into the kiss. I pull back and smile at her.

Alison: "All better."

Emily: "No. I think it could use a little more healing." She crashes her lips back on mine.

I giggle as she kisses me.

Alison: "You just can't get enough of me can you?"

Emily: Blushing. "Actually.. No I can't."

Alison: "Awwe Em!...

Are you blushing?!" I laugh and she hits my chest.

Emily: "Shut up Ali!" Trying to be angry, but failing miserably.

Alison: pecking her lips. "I love you." I lean my forehead against hers and lock both of our hands together.

Emily: Smiling. "I love you too."

Alison: I now have a smile on my face. "Forever babe."

Emily: "Alison... That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! I can't believe you actually meant 'forever' when you said it the first time."

Alison: "Of course I did! I wanted to spend forever with you then and I still do now."

Emily: "You're amazing, you know that?"

Alison: "No Em... That's all you." I kiss her lips again. "You're the amazing one."

Emily: "Oh and by the way, I'm holding you to Paris. I still want to go with you!" She says while laughing.

Alison: Laughing along with her. Then turning serious again. "That will be our first vacation as a couple! I promise!"

Emily: "Seriously?! I was just messing around! But you're serious!" Her eyes are wide.

Alison: "Yeah Killer. You me in sweet Pari... It may not be for forever, it may be for a whole Summer."

Emily: "Yeah, but... How would we afford that?"

Alison: I blush, knowing the answer to this. "Actually... That stash of money that I had you get for me... I have more saved up.. For that reason."

Emily: "You... You were serious about me and you in Paris? Even then?"

Alison: I just nod my head. I feel tears form in my eyes. "Yes. Then that bitch had to come in and ruin everything." I say this through clenched teeth and tears. "There was no way I was going then... With -A beginning to stalk me.. I couldn't put you in that kind of danger... So I had to hurt you in a different way. To keep you safe. I regret hurting you so much! But Emily! You have to understand! I couldn't let you get hurt by them! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" I manage to say this before breaking down and sobbing into her chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily: "Ali! I understand okay? Please don't cry... I hate seeing you like this." She runs her fingers through my hair and kisses my head.

I look up to her with sad eyes and sit up. She sits up with me with her legs criss-crossed. I'm on my knees in front of her.

Alison: My crying has calmed down by now. "I just... Hate the person I was. I hate what I did to people. More importantly to you. I love you... Soo much. I know I've probably said this a million times already, but I want you to know that I'll always be here by your side. I know it sounds cheesy, but I want you to know this. I'll be here with you Forever." I place my hands in hers and squeeze them.

Emily: grinning widely. "And I'll be here by your side.. Forever and Always."

I smile at her and kiss her once again. She lays back down on the bed, bringing me with her. Every time we kiss it feels like the first time. I can never get enough. She rolls us over and now she's on top. The kiss never breaks. I wrap my arms around her neck and bring her as close as possible to me. Our body fit perfectly together. It's like I was made just for her. While we're making out, we are interrupted by a whistle. Neither of us had to look up to see who it was. I keep my arms wrapped around Emily's neck, but pull away from the kiss. Emily is madly blushing. It's cute. I turn my head towards the blonde standing at the door with a smirk on her face.

Alison: "Hanna. What the hell? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Hanna: "I don't think you guys would have heard if I knocked anyways. So why does it matter? You two love birds wouldn't have heard a boulder dropping on the house."

Emily: Standing up, pulling me with her and sighing. "Han.. Why are you here? Not that you're not welcome, but we were kinda busy."

Hanna: winking at me. "Yeah I see that." Chuckling. "But you two must have forgotten about the big -A plan we made. We're supposed to meet at the Ambrose pavilion, remember?"

Damn... I totally forgot. We just lost track of time.

Emily: Face palming herself. "Right. I'm sorry I completely forgot. We'll get out of our sleeping clothes and we'll meet you guys there."

Hanna: "Mm-mm. No can do."

This confuses me.

Alison: "Uh, Han? What the hell does that mean?"

Hanna: "That means that Spencer and Aria are downstairs waiting. We're taking two cars. I'm riding with Spencer and Emily, while you ride with Aria."

Emily: "Right... I forgot about the plan. The 'teams'. Okay fine. Give us ten minutes."

Hanna walks out of the room and closes the door. I groan and fall into the bed.

Emily: "Ali come on! We have to go."

She grabs both of my hands and pulls me into a sitting position. I stare at her and she cups my face and kisses me.

Emily: "C'mon hopefully after this, All of it will be over... And we can resume where we left off." With a smirk.

Alison: "Well maybe I want to resume now." As I pull her back down for another kiss. She giggles and pulls away.

Emily: pecking my lips one last time. "Later. I promise."

We get up and get dressed. We go to our 'teams' and I kiss Emily goodbye. Aria and I have fun on our car ride. We listen to old songs and laugh the whole time. Once we arrive at our location, we text the others. They are at the opposite end of us. We knew -A would follow us into a dark area, so we enter the part where the reptiles are caged, while the others go outside the place. I see a black figure quickly cross my vision. I point it out to Aria. She shoots Spencer a text to set the trap. We enter a darker room that's connected to it and Spencer, Emily, and Hanna are hiding somewhere in here. When we give them the signal, they're gonna trap -A. Aria and I run when we hear footsteps behind us. Time to act like we have no way out.

Aria: "-A is close! What do we do?!"

Alison: "Aria! Stay quiet! We can get away. That door!" I point to a random door and we run for it.

It's locked. It's time to give the signal word.

Alison: "HELP!"

Aria: "Someone please! HELP!"

We hear a loud thud behind us and the lights come on. Emily just tackled -A. 'Damn.. My girls got game.' I think to myself. She tears the mask off the face and she's in shock, as well as the rest of us. She suddenly rolls off of -A and screams in pain. I quickly run to her side and Spencer, Hanna, and Aria hold down the bitch.

Alison: "Em! Em! Babe, what's wrong?!" I asked panicked.

I see her remove her hand from her thigh. She has a stab wound that is bleeding a lot. I take off my jacket and wrap it around the wound.

Alison: I rub her hair out of her face. I start to feel my eyes water. "You're gonna be just fine! Stay with me." I can see she's in pain and probably getting weaker from losing blood.

Emily: "Damn it hurts so bad Ali!"

Alison: "I know baby.. I know. Aria called the ambulance, they're on their way." I kiss her hand. "Hanna! Come over here with Em really quick, please?"

Hanna: quickly makes her way over to us and grabs Em's hand. "You're strong Em. You can pull through this. Stay with us and do not close your eyes."

Emily: "Ali.. Where are you going?"

Alison: "To give this bitch what she deserves." I walk over to -A while Spencer and Aria are holding them down. I kick them in the ribs. "Why the hell did you stab my girlfriend, Pigskin?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I've done some pretty screwed up things, but stalking us and torturing us for years?! Who the hell does something like that?!" Just then the police pull up and come in. Spencer takes Paige over to them as she explains what happened.

I quickly make my way back to Emily. I give her a small smile.

Alison: I let the tears fall. "It's over Killer."

Hanna: "It's about damn time." She says softly, with watery eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The ambulance arrive and we head to the hospital right behind them. Once we get there, Emily gets taken to the emergency room and I call her mom. She arrives within ten minutes and is the first to see Emily when the doctor approves. After her time with Emily, the doctor allows all of us to go in and see her. When we enter she is laying on the bed with her leg wrapped up.

Alison: I quickly make my way over to her and kiss her lips. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

I grab her hand in mine as the others approach her bed.

Emily: she smiles at us. "Yeah me too. The doctor said I could go home tomorrow, but on crutches for a little while."

Aria: "We're all just glad you're alright... You really aren't the weakest link. I hope you know that."

Spencer: "Definitely not. You're probably the strongest of all of us."

Hanna: "Yeah Em! And The way you took down -A was totally bad ass!"

Emily: laughing at Hanna's statement. "Well thank you. That's sweet of you guys."

Doctor: "Visiting hours are over for the night. Emily you can have one

Person along with your mother stay the night with you."

Emily: "Thank you. I'll choose one and they'll leave."

He smiles and nods to her as he leaves. I turn my attention back to Emily, smiling hopefully. She laughs at this.

Emily: looking to the others. "Thanks for coming. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Alison: Sticking my tongue out to them. "She loves me more."

Hanna: "Well thanks for that Catherine obvious!"

Spencer: laughing. "Han we've been over this! It's captain obvious, not Catherine obvious."

Hanna: "Whatever! Let's just leave these two lovebirds alone. Bye." She waves and winks at us.

Spencer/Aria: "Bye!"

We both wave and say our goodbyes to them.

Emily: "You really don't have to stay. I'll be fine with just my mom."

Alison: "I want to stay. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stay with you in the hospital?"

Emily: scrunching up her face. "A pretty horrible one."

Alison: "Exactly. And I'm not a horrible girlfriend. So I'm staying." I tell her as I kiss her lips.

Emily: "Mmmm.. I really don't mind you staying now." She says smirking.

Alison: "You did promise me something before we left."

Emily: "Hmm. I'm gonna need help remembering what that promise was."

Alison: I smile at her and lean closer. "I think I can jog your memory."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and kiss her. Then I pull away quickly.

Alison: "Did that help?"

Emily: "I think I remember now."

Alison: "Then sho-" I'm cut off by Emily's lips on mine. I smile into the kiss and bring her closer.

Emily: mumbling against my lips. "Get up here with me."

Without hesitation I roll right on top of her, careful not to hit her wound. She instantly wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down further to kiss me. We talk in between our kissing for a moment.

Alison: "Em?"

Emily: "Yeah?"

Alison: "What if... Your mom... Walks In... On us... Making out?...

Emily: "she won't... She went... Home for... Clothes and then... To the... Store." She pulls away smirking. "I'm all yours."

Alison: "I think I love that." I say as I crash my lips back into hers. Then I pull away again. "What if the doctor comes in?"

Emily: chuckling. "You need to calm down.. They won't come in for the rest of the night. Only in the morning."

She didn't have to say anymore before I crashed my lips back on hers once again. She kept her arms around my neck, one arm over the other. My hands are gently caressing her upper arms.


	18. Chapter 18

When air is needed we both slowly pull away, just staring into each other's eyes. Once I caught my breath I kissed her again. This time, since the doctors said she didn't need an IV while she slept, she slowly moved our positions so that she was on top. I look at her for a moment to make sure she didn't hurt her leg.

Alison: "Is your leg alright? You didn't hurt it when you moved did you?" I asked worriedly.

Emily: shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

I nod my head and she kisses me again. This time it's my arms that are wrapped around her neck. After a while she rolls onto her good leg, yet her upper body is still partially on top of me. I move a piece of hair out of her face and play with her hair.

Emily: "ugh. I can't wait to get outta here! And I'm starving!" She pouts.

Alison: I giggle at her childish tone. "I'll go get you something to eat." I give her a quick kiss and get up. "I'll be back. Love you."

Emily: "Love you too." I hear her say back as I shut the door.

I make my way to my car because I know she's gonna hate the hospital food. On my way to the garage, I see Noel. What is he doing here? He starts walking towards me with a smile.

Noel: "Hey. How're you?"

Alison: "I'm fine, Noel. Thanks for asking. What're you doing here?"

Noel: "I heard what happened to Emily. So I thought I'd bring her a gift.. It's just a 'get-well soon' card and a teddy bear."

Alison: "That's sweet of you. I can give it to her when I get back from grabbing her some dinner."

Noel: he smiles."Okay. Thanks."

I nod and make my way to my car, but I feel someone stop me. I turn to see that it is Noel. He pulls my arm and kisses me. This takes me off guard, but I push him away as quickly as I can.

Alison: "What the hell Noel! I'm seeing somebody and she happens to be right up in that hospital bed!"

Noel: "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were seeing someone..."

I shake my head and walk to my car. What the hell am I gonna tell Emily? I can't keep this from her. It's not like I kissed him back. I hope she believes me. I drive off to get her some dinner.

Emily's POV

As I'm laying in the hospital bed watching the T.V., my phone buzzes. I grab it and my heart instantly shatters to pieces. It is a picture of Alison and Noel kissing! Underneath the picture it reads:

'Looks like she's playing with you again. Shoulda thought twice before kissing her.'

There is no name to the text. I can't believe that she would do this to me. I can feel tears prickling my eyes.

Emily: "This is not happening!" I whisper to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Alison's POV

I make my way back to Emily's room and enter.

Alison: I smile and close the door. I walk over to her and go to give her a kiss, but she dodges it. I look at her confused. "Babe are you okay? What's wrong?"

Emily: she looks at me with tears stained cheeks. "Am I just one of your play toys? You think you can just toss me to the side when you find a new one?"

Alison: "Em.. What the hell are you talking about?"

She moves to get her phone and turns it to face me. I grab it and my eyes go wide at the sight. I quickly grab her hand but she snatches it away.

Alison: tearing up. "Emily you have to believe me, I pushed him away as soon as he did it! I promise I was gonna tell you! He did it in the garage when I was walking to my car and I pushed him off and told him that I'm with you!"

Emily is about to speak when we hear very shocking news coming from the T.V.

'Breaking News. Murderer/Stalker Paige McCullers has somehow escaped prison. Be on the look out for this teenager in the picture to the right.'

Paige's mug-shot was set on the screen. I hear Emily gasp in shock.

Alison: I cover my mouth and gasp. I still have tears in my eyes. Then I remember what's more important. I turn to Emily and kneel beside her bed and run my fingers through her hair. "Babe... Please please understand that I would never cheat on you. I pushed him off the second it happened." I feel a lump in my throat but I continue. "I can't lose you, especially over something like this. I'll fight for you know matter what." I choke out and tears begin to come down my face uncontrollably. I can't help it. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. "If you need time... To think about your trust in me or whether or not you think that we should be together, then I'll leave. But please do not ever think that I don't love you... I love you and only you."

Emily: "Ali..."

I get up slowly and remove my hand from her head.

Alison: I make my way towards the door a and when my hand is on the knob, I speak. "Just text me to let me know that you're alright when you get home tomorrow... If your mom is gonna be at work, then let me know if you need a ride home. I love you." I say this quickly and don't wait for a reply. I walk out of the room and towards the garage.

I get home and I'm exhausted but there's no way I'll be able to sleep without knowing Emily is alright in plus that psycho is on the loose once again. I'm home alone because I told my dad that I'd be staying with Emily for a while, so he went back to work and Jason... Well nobody knows where he is nowadays. I change my clothes and sit in the living room to watch some T.V. I hear my phone buzz and I hesitate to pick it up. I pick up the phone and see I have a text from Emily.

Text Convo:

'Emily- just wanted to let you know, they're letting me out tonight... But I'm sure my mom is already fast asleep because I told her you were staying here with me. I know we're not on the best terms right now, but can you please pick me up?'

'Me- of course. Be there in ten.'

'Emily- thank you Ali.'

End Convo

I'm surprised she's actually talking to me. I grab my keys and head out the door to get Emily.

Once I arrive at the hospital, I help her into the car and get in myself. Once I start the car Emily speaks.

Emily: "Thank you... I'm sorry to bother you this late, but they released me and I didn't know who else to call."

Alison: "Em, you seriously don't have to thank me. And you aren't bothering me at all. I'm happy to help."

The rest of the ride is silent. I help her out if the car and up to her room to lay down. Once she is settled I give her a slight smile and her hand a squeeze before turning to the door. But I stop.

Alison: "Do you need anything? Before I leave?"

Emily: shakes her head and hesitates before speaking. "Uh.. No. I'm-I'm fine. Thank you again."

I can tell she's worried about something, I just don't know what.

Alison: I put a fake smile on my face. "Okay. Well let me know if you need anything, I'll be here in a flash. I lo-" I stop myself because I don't know if she even still wants to be with me. I have no idea if she trusts me. I really hope she doesn't think that I'd kiss Noel when I'm with her. "I uh... Have to get going. I'll talk to you later.."

She nods her head and looks like she's about to speak, but doesn't. I turn to exit the room and I leave the door slightly open just in case she needs to get out of there. I could have sworn I saw a tear escape her eye before I walked out. I hate that I can't do anything about it.

Once I get in my house I throw my keys on a table. I sigh heavily and run my hand through my hair, closing my eyes. I decide to go to my room and call Hanna. I hope she's up.

'Hanna- Hello?'

'Me- hey Han. I'm glad you're up.'

'Hanna- Ali, what's wrong? You sound upset.'

'Me- she hates me Han.'

My voice cracks.

'Hanna- Who hates you? And why?'

'Me- Emily... Someone sent her a picture of Noel kissing me... Now she hates me!'

'Hanna- YOU KISSED NOEL?! You cheated on her?!'

'Me- Hanna No! He kissed me and I pushed him away! But I don't think she believes me or even trusts me anymore! What do I do?'

'Hanna- Alison calm down! I'm sure she just needs some time to think. She'll realize that you'd never do anything like that to her to hurt her. She'll come around... She can be stubborn sometimes.'

'Me- I really hope you're right Han...'

'Hanna- I can talk to her.'

'Me- you really don't have to do that.'

'Hanna- no I'm gonna see her tomorrow anyway... She told me they released her early, so I'm going over there in the morning.'

'Me- okay. Thank you Hanna! I love you! Night.'

'Hanna- love you too Ali.'

After our conversation I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned all night. I didn't get even one second of sleep last night and I'm tired as hell. I want to go check on Emily later. Maybe I can get her a gift or bring her some movies or something since she can't move very much.

Emily's POV

The doctors were not lying when they said the pain will be crucial the next morning. Right now my whole leg is throbbing and it hurts so bad. To make it even worse, I don't even have Alison here to comfort me. I'm not sure if I believe that she didn't kiss him or not, but I do trust her. Maybe I should apologize. I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She loves me and I love her. I think it was me who screwed up this time. I groan and try to get out of bed, but that makes the pain worse.

I hear my door open and my mom comes in.

Pam: "How you feeling honey?"

Emily: "In pain."

Pam: "I'll get your pain medication. Hanna is here to see you." She leaves the room and Hanna comes in.

I see Hanna walk in and I smile at her through the pain.

Hanna: Smiling. "Hey Em! How are you feeling?" She walks over and sits on the bed next to me.

Both of our backs are against the headboard.

Emily: "My whole leg is throbbing and I barely got any sleep last night."

Hanna: "I'm sorry... But I need to tell you something.." She sounded worried.

Emily: "What is it?"

Hanna: she takes a deep breath. "Well first off, the psychopath somehow escaped prison! That bitch..."

Emily: I nod my head. "Yeah. I saw that on the news last night.. What else is bothering you? You sound worried."

Hanna: "I am... Alison told me about your guys' argument.. She thinks you hate her and she's worried that you guys are over. She called me crying last night.. Em you have to know she would never do something like that to you. She loves you, I can see it in the girl's eyes every time she looks at you. She freaking adores you. Just please... Hear her out."

'Oh my God' I think to myself. 'She was crying? What am I gonna do? She thinks I hate her..'

Emily: I shake my head, disappointed in myself. "God, I'm such an idiot! I know she didn't kiss Noel... But that picture just.. I don't know. It hurt to see her lips on someone else's."

Hanna: rubbing my arm. "I know Emily. You were hurt at the sight of the picture. But she loves you and would never hurt you. Hell, nobody will ever hurt you if she's around. You're like her personal pitbull, but she doesn't let anyone hurt you either. You two are perfect together."

Emily: I giggle at her statement. "Yeah we're a pretty cute couple. She's my everything... I don't hate her. Far from it."

Hanna: with a hopeful smile. "So does that mean that you're gonna talk to her?"

Emily: "Of course... Thank you Hanna. You're the best." I lean over and hug her.

Hanna: "Oh I know I'm the best." She pulls back and smirks at me. I laugh at her comment.

Then My mom walks in with the pain pills.

Pam: "Here ya go sweetie.. Let me know if you need anything okay?" Then she looks curious. "Where's Alison?"

I freeze and my eyes get wide. Hanna answers for me.

Hanna: "Uh she had to.. Go grocery shopping... For her Dad since he's... Out of town."

My mom nods and looks like she buys it.

Pam: "Okay. Well when she gets back, let her know that we're having pasta for dinner." Then she walks out.

Emily: I let a breath out. "Thanks Han. I don't want her to worry about mine and Ali's problems right now... She's already stressed and a bit depressed dealing with the funeral arrangements."

Hanna: "When is the funeral?"

Emily: whispering. "Friday."

Hanna: she hugs me. "We'll all be there... I promise."

Emily: "Two days Han... I think it's gonna really hit me then.." I choke out.

Hanna: "Hey you'll get through it... We'll all be right by your side. We'll help you."

I just nod because I'm afraid that if I speak, I'll break down. Just then Hanna's phone buzzes.

Hanna: "Hey Caleb wants to go out... Are you gonna be alright?"

Emily: I give her the best smile I can muster. "Yeah go have fun with your boy toy." I nudge her arm.

Hanna: she laughs. "I will. I'll see you later. Call if you need anything."

I nod and give her a hug. Then she exits the room and leaves me with my thoughts. It's been a very rough week... With my dad gone, Ali getting hurt, me getting stabbed... And Ali and I fighting. This is officially the worst week of my life. I just wish she was here next to me and everything was back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

**_I really appreciate all of the reviews! They're really sweet! I think you'll enjoy the next few_**** chapters!**

Alison's POV

I'm at the movie store looking for Emily's favorite movies from when we were younger. I know she probably doesn't want to talk to me, but I don't want her to be bored. I feel so bad that she's hurt and I can't do anything about it because she doesn't want anything to do with me.

I grab all of her favorite movies and decide to drop them off in a few days... Maybe Friday. I want to give her some space like Hanna said. I'm anxious for Friday to come.

Thursday:

Hanna just told me that the funeral for Em's dad is tomorrow. I was so excited to see her. Now I'll have to be there for her in this way to comfort her. I'm kind of nervous. It's been almost two days since I've last seen her or even spoken to her.

Friday:

Today is the day of the funeral. I'm in my room finishing putting on my black dress. I really hope she doesn't ignore me today.

I get in my car and drive off to the church. Once I get there I see Pam and Emily standing in the entrance. Emily looks like she's holding herself together but I can tell she is a wreck. I take a deep breath before exiting the car and making my way over to them. The others are on their way. She's standing well on her leg. Once she sees me she looks shocked. I pull Pam into a hug.

Pam: she gives me a weak smile. "Thank you for coming Alison.. It means a lot." She then gives Emily's shoulder a squeeze and walks to other people.

I turn my attention to Emily and her eyes are glossy and I can feel mine getting that way also. She looks at me for a moment and I can't take it anymore. I pull her into a tight embrace and to my surprise she hugs me even tighter. I have to be here for her even if she doesn't want to be together anymore. I've missed her hugs for the past three days. It's been so hard staying away from her. After a moment I hear her soft voice while her head lays on my shoulder.

Emily: "Thank you for coming. I really need you girls with me today. It means a lot."

Alison: "Of course. I wouldn't not come. I couldn't do that to you."

Emily: "I know." She says barely audible.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the others coming our way. I pull back from our hug, but keep my hand on Em's back.

Spencer and Aria hug Emily first then Hanna. Aria and Spencer don't know anything about Emily and I's fight. I don't plan on telling them now though. Obviously because it's definitely not the time for that. We're here for Emily. We all link our arms and walk into the church. Spencer to the far right, Aria to her left, Hanna to Aria's left, and I'm in the middle of Hanna and Emily. We all sit up in the front pew in that order. Emily's mom is on her left.

When the pastor starts Emily laces our fingers and squeezes my hand hard. I can feel her shaking from crying. I start to cry just looking at her. It's the worst thing in the world, seeing the one you love crying. I run her shoulder with my other hand.

Alison: I whisper in her ear my voice cracks. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here you can let it out. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

She lays her head on my shoulder and sobs. I wrap both arms around her as Pam strokes her back. Pam is also crying but I can tell she's being strong for Emily. I rest my lips on her head and just hold her.

After the funeral, we all walk out the same way we walked. Except for Emily who stayed in the pew. Pam left with a few family members because Emily told her she wanted to stay for a little while.

Alison: "Guys.. I'm gonna go in there with her.. To make sure she's okay. I'll text you all later."


	21. Chapter 21

_**I have a feeling all of you are gonna love this chapter for some reason... Hmmm. I wonder why;)**_

They all nod and hug me. Once they walk off, I walk into the church and find Emily in the same exact spot she was in for the funeral. She must have heard my shoes because she quickly looked up to find me walking towards her. She gets out of the pew and to my surprise once again, she quickly walks to me and brings me into a very tight hug. She limped as she walked but that wasn't stopping her. We're both crying by now. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly.

Emily: "I've missed you so much!" She manages to say through her tears.

Alison: "I've missed you too... It's been hell not seeing you.. I'm so sorry for everything Emily.."

Emily: she shakes her head. "No Alison.. Don't apologize. I overreacted and I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Alison: I pull away from the hug but keep my arms around her. I look into her eyes in all seriousness. "I love you Emily."

Emily: "I love you too."

For the first time in days she starts leaning in as do I. When our lips finally touch it's like the first time we kissed all over again. I smile into the kiss as tears still come down both of our faces.

When we both eventually pull away I lean my head against hers, still out of breath.

Alison: "You have no idea how much I've missed kissing you."

Emily: "I think I do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Alison: "Me neither.. Well thinking about you, not me." I say with a smirk.

She smiles and lets out a tiny laugh at this.

Alison: I pull my head away and look at her. "How's your leg?"

Emily: "It's still sore, but it's better. I really hate the crutches so I didn't use them today."

Alison: I smirk at her again. "You're such a bad ass Em." I tease her.

Emily: Finally laughing. "Yeah and you're a smart ass!"

Alison: "Well thank you."

We laugh again and decide to leave, hand in hand.

Emily insists that I come to her house and stay the night. So since I'm already dropping her off, I decide to stay. Pam is at a family member's house so we have the place to ourselves.

Alison: "Oh Em! I'll be back I have to grab something out of the car."

Emily: "Okay. Don't take too long."

Alison: laughing. "I'll try not to babe."

I grab the movies that I bought for her and a necklace that I bought for her. I bought it just because, before we had our fight. It is a diamond necklace with an Eiffel Tower on it. On the front of the Tower is 'AD+EF' and the back says 'Forever Babe'. I really hope she likes it.


	22. Chapter 22

I make my way to the house and upstairs to her room. She's sitting on the window seat stairing at a photo of her and her dad when she was younger.

Alison: "You were adorable."

Emily: turning to me and getting up. "Were?" She asks with a smile.

Alison: "Actually.. I think you're pretty adorable now." I say as I walk toward her, my hands behind my back.

Emily: "What's behind your back?"

Alison: "Uhm.. I'll tell you if.."

Emily: "If what?"

Alison: "You give me a kiss."

Emily: "Maybe I don't wanna know that bad." She says and turns around.

Alison: "Am I really that bad of a kisser?" I asked, feigning hurt.

Emily: turning back around and scrunching her nose. "Kinda."

Alison: I put my hand over my heart and scoff. "Wow Emily that hurts."

Emily: she comes closer and wraps her arms around my waist. "Awwe I'm sorry... I was kidding. Now give me a kiss."

Alison: shaking my head and turning out of her grasp. "Mm-mm. Nope." I throw the movies and necklace in my bag.

I face my back to her and cross my arms. I feel her wrap her arms around me from behind and kiss my neck.

Emily: "Babe c'mon one kiss."

Alison: "Nope. I can't let you kiss a bad kisser." I smirk.

Emily: unwrapping her arms. "Fine."

Before she walks away any further I pull her back by her hand and giggle. I lean in and place a kiss on her lips.

Alison: "Was that bad too?"

Emily: "I'm gonna need another to give you an answer."

I smile and pull her into another kiss. I pull her by her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. She starts walking backward toward the bed and I follow, never breaking the kiss. She pulls me down to her and holds me close, stroking my hair. I pull away.

Alison: "Better?"

Emily: "I guess you're not too bad of a kisser."

Alison: I peck her lips and get up. I giggle. "Thanks babe."

I walk over to my bag and pull out the movies. Her eyes light up as she sees them.

Emily: "Awwe you didn't have to do that!"

Alison: "Yes I did. I know they're your favorite and I figured you'd be in bed because of your leg.. So why not?"

Emily: "Thank you." She kisses my lips.

Alison: "You're welcome. I have something else too.. But can we get out of these dresses first?"

She nods and grabs me some clothes to wear. We both change and I grab the necklace out of the bag. I walk over to where she's sitting and hand her the box.

Alison: I'm grinning at her. "Open it."

She looks at me and then begins to open it. I hear a gasp escape her mouth.

Emily: "Ali... It's beautiful!"

Alison: I show her the front and the back. "You obviously know what the initials are, but the back..." I turn it over and she gasps again. I see her eyes water. "Says 'Forever Babe' because I'll love you forever. And the Eiffel Tower started 'forever' for us... So I figured it'd go perfect with it."

Emily: she kisses me and then pulls away. "I love it! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... It's perfect."

Alison: "Only the best for you."

Emily: "I did get the best." She says sincerely as she stares at me with a smile on her face.

Alison: I shake my head. "I think-no I know, I got the best." I wink at her. "Now let's see how this looks I you." I grab the necklace and put it on her. "Perfect."

I'm still behind her and I put my arms around her shoulders and rest my chin on her shoulder. I kiss her temple. She puts her hand on my forearm and rubs it.

Emily: "Thank you." She kisses my cheek. "I love it."

Alison: I smile even though she can't see. "I'm glad you love it."

Emily: "I'm so glad that we sorted things out... I was getting lonely without you here."

Alison: I sigh. "I know. I hated every minute minute of not being with you. It's crazy we've been together for almost a week and we can't be without each other for more than three days." I chuckle.

Emily: giggling. "Yeah I know... I guess we're just too happy with each other to be without the other... Neither of us are complete without the other." I nod my head and she continues. "Like a puzzle. No other piece will fit with another unless they are made to go together, they fit perfectly... Like us."

Alison: I smile at her statement. "I agree... I've finally found my missing puzzle piece. I just didn't realize that she was right in front of me for years."

Emily: "And I've found mine." She turns her face and kisses me.

We stay in the same position as before, my hands still around her shoulders. We pull away and keep our eyes closed, heads leaning on one another.


	23. Chapter 23

A little while later we are cuddled on her couch watching the movies that I bought her. She's fidgeting with her fingers and I can tell she's worried about something. I lift my head to look at her.

Alison: "You okay?"

Emily: Giving me a tight smile. "Yeah, fine."

Alison: I can tell she's lying. "Em.." I say softly, giving her a knowing look.

Emily: she sighs. "Okay no. I'm not fine, but it's alright we can finish watching the movies."

Alison: I sit up and grab the remote to pause the DVD. "There. Now what's wrong?" I grab her hands.

Emily: "I've been thinking.. About that text I got at the hospital and-"

Alison: I cut her off. "Em I told you.. You have nothing to worry about. I. Love. You."

Emily: "No not that.. About who sent the text. It didn't have a signature, but I have a feeling it was Paige.. She did escape prison."

Alison: "We have nothing to worry about.. She'd be stupid to start this stuff again. The Rosewood PD has every police department within miles looking for her."

Emily: "I know. But I feel like she's gonna try to turn us against each other... Like she was doing with that picture."

Alison: "That won't happen."

Emily: "It worked the first time didn't it? We didn't speak for days."

Alison: "Emily I realize that... But she didn't succeed, we're still together and I still love you... Nothing will ever change that."

Emily: "I love you too." She kisses my lips. "But I also had another thought."

Alison: "Go on."

Emily: "I think Noel might be working with her... How would she just happen to be there snapping a picture at that moment? It doesn't make any sense."

Alison: I take in what she says and respond. "At this point I have no idea who I can trust so maybe he is. I mean I never suspected Shana to be working on the -A team since she helped me hide and we both know how that ended. It makes sense though, him working with Paige because you're right... That wasn't just lucky timing. It had to be planned." She nods her head. "But... I don't want to discuss this right now. We can deal with that later because we haven't gotten anything since. Let's finish our movie night." I kiss her cheek and she giggles and plays the movie.

Six movies and three bowls of popcorn later, we're exhausted and decide to go to bed. I help Emily up the stairs and into her room. She snuggles under the blanket as I go around to the other side. I slide in next to her and kiss her goodnight.

Emily: "I love you."

Alison: "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Emily's POV

The next morning I wake up with my arm draped over a still sleeping Alison. I smile to myself. I lean up and kiss her shoulder. As my hand lay on top of hers, I lace our fingers together and am startled when she squeezes back. She must be awake. I scoot closer and snuggle my head into the nape of her neck. I don't want to but I go to untangle myself from her because I really have to pee.

Alison: groaning. "Where are you going?"

Emily: "To the bathroom."

Alison: "But you were keeping me warm!" She pouted.

Emily: I laughed. "Sorry babe. I'll be right back."

I go to get up and my leg is really sore. I groan in pain as I get up.

Alison: turning her body and sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Emily: I nod my head. "Yeah. You can lay back down. My leg is just a little sore."

Alison: she gets out of the bed and walks over to my side, grabbing my hands. "C'mon I'll help you walk."

I take her hands and she puts my arm over her shoulder as she helps me walk.

After I finish I wash my hands and exit the bathroom. Alison is waiting outside the door for me and I smile at her she smiles back. She walks towards me and wraps her arms around my waist and I place my hands on her forearms.

Emily: "So what are our plans today?"

Alison: her smile fades a little and I worry. "I'm not sure how long I can stay today. My dad's coming back today and he wants me home. He wants me to stay with him for a few days. He wants to take me on a mini vacation, maybe three or four days. To just spend time together."

Emily: I furrow my eyebrows. "Do you know where?"

Alison: she shakes her head. "No. I'm not sure what he has planned yet. But I promise I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

Emily: I nod. "How long can you stay then?"

Alison: "We have some time. He's not getting home until around four or five and it's only ten. So we can do whatever, as long as I'm with you." She leans in and pecks my lips.

Emily: "That sounds good. I like having you with me." I smirk at her.

Alison: "I would hope so." She giggles.

I playfully push her and lock our arms together to walk down the stairs.

Emily: "Do you want to go to the Brew for a late breakfast?"

Alison: nodding. "We can do that. You should get out of the house a little. You've been cooped up with your leg and all."

Emily: I sigh. "Then we have to go back up stairs to get dressed." I should've thought this through.

Alison: laughing. "Yeah. Shoulda planned this one better Em." She grabs my hand and I glare at her. "C'mon I'll help you up there."

We make our way up the stairs and back into my room. My thigh is still throbbing, probably from being on it for so long yesterday.

Alison: "It might help a little if you use the crutches today, stay off of it for a while. It might relieve the pain."

Emily: "You're probably right."

Alison: "I am right." She gives me a knowing smirk.

I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. She grabs some clothes for me and grabs her clothes out of her bag.

Once we're dressed we head to the Brew and of course, Ali drives. I hate these crutches but it feels good to stay off of my leg. The pain is still intense, but not as bad as it was.

We finally arrive at the Brew and Ali takes my crutches out of the back and helps me out of the car. She rests her hand on my back as we walk, since we obviously can't hold hands. I make my way to the couch and sit as she orders. When she comes back she sits right next to me, handing me my coffee and a muffin. I hate the idea of Alison being away for almost a whole week.

Emily: "So you're going to be gone for almost a whole week?"

Alison: she nods her head. "Yep." I think she can sense the sadness in my voice because she continues. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll text or call you everyday. I promise."

I give her a small smile and nod. We're just getting things together again after our fight and now she's leaving. I hate it.

Alison's POV

I can tell she is still upset about me going just by looking in her eyes. I would honestly rather just stay here in Rosewood, but my dad is insisting that we go on a trip to catch up.

Alison: I grab her hand in mine. "I would rather stay here with you. Trust me. But my dad is insisting that we go somewhere to just get away. I don't really have a choice."

Emily: "No I completely understand... I'm just gonna miss you. That's all."

Alison: "And I'm gonna miss you too. But, like I said, it will be over before you know it and I'll be right back here with you. For now let's just enjoy our mini date and the rest of our day before I have to leave."


	25. Chapter 25

Our day is filled with talking, giggling, and mostly kissing. Before we know it, it's time for me to start heading home. Emily walks me to the door, setting her crutches against the wall and walking towards me.

Emily: wrapping her arms around my waist. "I don't want you to go."

Alison: "I know Em. I'm not big on the idea myself, but my dad wants to do it and I feel like I owe him at least this trip."

Emily: "I know... I'm sorry I'm being selfish."

Alison: I shake my head and cup her face in my hands. "No you're not. You're being the loving girlfriend that you are and I appreciate that. I'd be doing the same thing if it were you leaving."

She nods her head and brings me into a long kiss. As much as I hate ending our kissing, I pull back a few minutes later and pull her into a tight hug.

Alison: "I love you Em."

Emily: "I love you too." She pulls back after giving me a strong but gentle squeeze. "Please call me to let me know where you're going and when you get there."

Alison: I smile at her. "No worries Killer, I will." I give her one last kiss before leaving the house.

I feel so bad leaving her after we've just made up after our fight, but I can't let my dad down. I've been alive these past years, letting him believe I've been dead. I owe him this trip at the least.

Emily's POV

I hate that Alison will be gone for almost a whole week. I hated not seeing her for three days before, it may be even worse now. Ugh I don't know what to do for the rest of the evening. Maybe I'll call Hanna to see what she's up to. I sigh and carefully make my way up the stairs to my room. I lay on my bed and dial Hanna's number. She picks up on the third ring.

'Hanna: Hey Em!

Me: Hey Han. You busy?

Hanna: unfortunately I haven't been busy almost all day. Caleb went to see his mom, so I have been home bored as hell.

I laugh at her comment.

Me: do you wanna come over? And maybe stay the night?

Hanna: sure that sounds fun! Did Ali already leave?

Me: Yep...

Hanna: how long is she gonna be gone for?

Me: just about a week..

Hanna: oh. Well that's not that bad. I'll be over in like fifteen/twenty minutes. Need me to pick something up?

Me: no I'll order some pizza or Thai.

Hanna: ooooh. Get Thai.

Me: okay Hanna. See you soon.

Hanna: bye.'

I shake my head and laugh to myself. Hanna is seriously insane. But I love her. I dial the number for the Thai take-out and order our food.

Half an hour later I hear the door bell and I get off of the bed and grab my crutches. It takes me a while to get down the stairs by myself, but I eventually get the door and see Hanna standing there with our food. I smile at her.

Hanna: smiling. "Hey!" She pulls me into a one-armed hug. "I just grabbed the food and paid the delivery guy." Rolling her eyes. "That guy wouldn't give me the damn food for five minutes."

Emily: laughing. "No problem Han and you didn't have to pay. I would've paid."

Hanna: "It's not a big deal at all. I didn't mind paying."

Emily: "Thanks. Let's go eat."

We're sitting in the kitchen eating and talking.

Emily: "So how have you been?"

Hanna: "A little on the edge again. I mean I haven't gotten anything from the bitch, but she's still out there."

Emily: "I know I have been a little worried too." I shake my head. "But I don't wanna talk about that right now. I want to just relax and hang out... Like normal."

Hanna: sighing and rolling her eyes. "I completely agree. How's your leg?"

Emily: "It's still sore. I had to be on crutches yesterday because it hurt to put pressure on it. I hate not being able to move without it hurting."

Hanna: "It'll get better soon. Mine wasn't nearly as deep or painful as yours, but trust me, the pain will eventually go away."

Emily: "Hopefully soon... So what do you wanna do tonight?"

Hanna: "I wanna do something fun... Ya know to just... Let loose." She then gave me a devious smirk.

Emily: I furrow my eyebrows and cautiously ask her, "Hanna? What're thinking?"

Hanna: she rolls her eyes and then grins at me. "Come on Em. I think you know exactly what I'm thinking."

Emily: "Hanna... Last time I drank, -A kidnapped me and made me think I dug Ali's grave up."

Hanna: "Emily! That was last time! We haven't heard anything from -A or Paige or whoever the hell is out there! C'mon Em... You know you want to." Giving me a knowing smirk.

I honestly wouldn't mind drinking a little to take my mind off of some things and Hanna's right, whoever is out there hasn't done anything.

Emily: I shyly smile at her and give in. "Yeah okay, fine."

Hanna: "Great! Where's your mom's liquor cabinet?" She squealed.

I laughed at her excitement. I showed her where it was and she opened a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of strong red wine.

Once we finished our dinner, we pour our glasses and drink up. In now time me and Hanna are very drunk. I know this was not the best idea that Hanna has ever had, but hey, we're both enjoying ourselves very much right now.

Our whole night was spent drinking. Right now it's noon and I have the biggest hangover headache. I don't even remember coming back upstairs. I rolls over and grab my phone and sober very quickly as I see the screen. Six missed calls from Ali and five texts. Oh no. She's probably pissed. I made a big deal of telling her to let me know when she got there and where she was going. I open the texts and read them.

'Ali- Hey Em you're not answering my calls. Are you okay? Just wanted to let you know that I got here safe. He took me up to Jersey. Love you!'

'Ali- I'm starting to get worried plz txt me back to let me know you're okay.'

'Ali- Em I'm serious this isn't funny... Just plz call me or txt me back!'

'Ali- Emily! What the hell?! You made a big deal of me calling you or texting you and then you ignore me! What the hell is going on?!'

'Ali- whatever... I Hope you're okay... My dad has decided that we're gonna stay a little longer.. Probably close to two weeks.'

I sigh in anger and throw my phone across the room. Luckily it doesn't break. I'm so stupid! She's probably worried sick and my head is killing me. Ugh. I get out of the bed and feel a bit dizzy, but I manage to limp over to my phone and pick it up. Hanna is still sound asleep. I walk out of my bedroom and dial Alison's number, praying that she picks up. Unfortunately she doesn't. So I send her a text instead.

Alison's POV

I'm really worried about Emily. She didn't answer any of my calls or texts last night. I roll off of the hotel bed and make my way to the shower. When I get out I see that I have a missed call from Emily. I scoff. Of course when she calls I'm. In the shower. Then a text pops up.

'Em- Alison I'm so sorry! Hanna came over last night and we hung out and we kinda got drunk...I know it was a dumb idea, trust me I'm paying for it this morning. I'm so sorry! Everything is fine, I'm fine. I'm glad that you're safe... Don't know what I'm gonna do

Without you for two weeks, but I hope you enjoy your vacation! Again I'm so sorry to worry you! I love you!

-Em'

I smile and sigh, relieved that she's alright. I decide to reply.

'Me- you're forgiven Killer! I'm just glad you're okay... And I know I'm gonna miss you so much :( but I promise I'll text or call every day!'

I then put my phone down, dry my hair, and get dressed. My phone buzzes and I pick it up, smiling at the screen.

'Em- and I promise I'll pick up or answer ever time ;) stay safe! love you babe!'

'Me- u better;) and I will, don't worry. Love you too Killer!'

Now that I know that Em is alright, I'm much happier and I'm able to get on with my vacation, anxious to get back home to Emily.


	26. Chapter 26

A week later:

It's already been a week into our trip and I'm so exited to get back home. My dad and I are at a restaurant eating dinner.

Ken: "You seem to be enjoying yourself sweetie." Smiling.

Alison: I smile back at him. "I am. I think this was a great idea! I'm having a great time catching up with you."

Just before he speaks his phone rings. It doesn't go far into the conversation when I see tears in his eyes. What's going on?

He hangs up the phone and stares at me with sorrow and hurt in his eyes. I grab his hand.

Alison: "Dad... Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ken: "They found your mother..."

His voice was sad and I was confused... If they found her shouldn't he be happy? Unless... No!

Alison: tears now in my eyes. "You mean?..." I trail off and he nods his head.

Sure my mother and I never had a great relationship, but for god sakes she was my mother.

I don't speak... Just sit there with my eyes wide and in shock. Who would kill her? I swear to God if it was that bitch...

Emily's POV

Spencer, Hanna, and I were at Ali's house because apparently she got a dog and wanted us to take care of it while she was gone. When we were there the dog dug up a hole and found a body in the backyard. We all screamed in fear.

Now we're at the Rosewood PD and have found out that the body was Identified as Mrs. DiLaurentis.

All I can think about right now is how Alison will be when she finds out. I know how I've been since my dad, so I know the feeling and I'm gonna be here for her no matter what. She was there for me through it, so I'm gonna be here for her. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear a cry that's all too familiar. I turn my head to the sound and quickly make my way over to it. I turn the corner and see Alison sobbing in her father's arms as the officer tells them the news. My heart breaks seeing her like this.

I quickly make my way to her and when she sees me she instantly gets out of her dad's grasp and runs into my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her neck and stroke her hair as she wraps her arms around my waist.

Emily: whispering on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Alison... I'm sorry."

Alison: "I can't believe she's gone!" She says through the tears.

I can hear the hurt and sadness in her voice. She says nothing else, just sobs on my shoulder.

Ali's father is letting us all stay the night at the DiLaurentis house with Alison tonight. She hasn't spoken one word since the police station. On the way to her house she just laid on my shoulder as I held her.

Now we are all in her room and she has yet to utter one word or sound. Aria and Spencer are sitting on the chairs, Hanna is standing next to the bed, and I'm, of course, right next to her on the bed. She is hugging her knees with her chin rested on them.

Hanna: "Ali? Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

She says nothing. We all share worried glances at each other and decide to get some sleep. Hanna is sleeping on the floor next to the chairs that Aria and Spencer are laying in.

After a while everyone, but me is asleep, even Ali finally fell asleep. I'm still sitting up on the bed. I decide that she might want some space on the bed, by herself and I think I should just sleep next to Hanna. So I place a kiss in her forehead and cover her with the blanket. As I go to get up I hear a soft, sad voice.

Alison: "Em please don't leave me." She whispers, almost inaudible. I don't argue.

Emily: "I won't leave you, I promise." I get under the blanket and wrap my arms around her and she cuddles up next to me.

Alison: "I love you Emily."

Before I can respond she crashes her lips on mine. She caught me off guard but I quickly pull her closer for a better kiss. She tangles her hands in my hair and I keep my arms protectively around her. She moves one hand to my arm, stroking it in a slow motion and keeps the other on my jaw. I feel shivers run through my body at her touch. She rolls herself on top of me and we continue our kiss.

Soon we both pull away, panting.

Emily: "I love you too."

She touches her nose to mine and slowly kisses me again.

Alison: whispering. "Thank you for being here for me... With me. I'm so glad I have you in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." I can hear her voice crack.

Emily: "I've told you this before, you don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you, with you through anything and everything. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

She leans down and nudges my head with hers.

Alison: "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach at what she just said to me.

Emily: "You're my everything Alison... Never forget that."

I feel a tear hit my cheek and before I can wipe the rest of them away from her eyes she kisses me again.

She presses her body harder against mine as the kiss gets more intense. There is no way that we can get any closer than we are right now.

She rolls over on her back, but brings me with her, pulling me on top of her. I take both of her hands in mine and interlock our fingers, resting them on the pillows next to her head. I don't wanna stop at all, but the others are right there. That might be awkward and her dad is in the next room. I pull my head away from the kiss and try to catch my breath.

Alison: breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

Emily: "Nothing's wrong." I breath again.

She knows exactly what I'm thinking. I can tell by what she says next.

Alison: "Em we are fine. They are sound asleep. We're just kissing... So kiss me again."

Once I hear her say that I can't contain myself and I'm not even gonna try to resist. I slowly start to kiss her again and she keeps a firm grip on my hands as I do so. She kisses me back just as slowly and lifts her head a little to lean into the kiss.

Soon enough she deepens the kiss and rolls us back over. I sit up with her straddling me and she cups my face in her hands while I loop my arms tightly around her waist.

Alison's POV

I seriously love this girl with every thing I have in me. I never thought that I could honestly and truly love someone until Emily came along. When I'm kissing her, like right now, I feel like it's just us together with no one else around. She let's me forget about everything else for the moment.

I feel her arms hugging me as we continue to kiss. She is holding on to me so tight right now, like she's afraid I'll be taken away from her at any moment. I circle my arms tighter around her neck and press her body to mine. Our bodies mold perfectly together, she was right, we're like a puzzle and we've found our perfect piece to complete each other.

I don't even want to sleep tonight, I just want to continue being close to her and never stop. Who needs sleep when I can just kiss Emily all night? But I don't want her to lose sleep because of what I want. I pull away, desperately needing air. I place my hands on the front of her shoulders and hold on to the neck of her shirt. I then lean my head on to hers and give her a short kiss.

Emily: "You okay?" She sounds worried.

Alison: "Yeah, now I am. Are you tired? We can try to get some sleep."

Emily: "I'm not all that tired now. I just want to hold you and make sure you're alright."

Alison: I smile softly and wrap my arms around her neck and lay my head in the crevice of her neck. "I'll be alright Killer. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

Emily: She buries her face in my hair. "I know I just... Don't want to leave you up alone. I can't."

Alison: "I'll seriously be fine. I'll be in your arms as usual. You keep a firm grip on me even when you sleep." I giggle because it's true, she's protective over me even in her sleep. That's why she's my Killer.

Emily: "Sorry... It's still crazy to me that this isn't a dream and you're actually here with me. I always dreamed about you coming back and then I'd wake up and realize it was a dream... I thought I'd never get to see you or hug you again."

Alison: I lean my head up and bring my hand to her face. Is she really apologizing? "Em you don't need to apologize for wanting to protect me." I can see tears starting to form in her eyes and one escapes so I wipe it with my hand. "Hey don't cry. I'm here this is one hundred percent real." I take her hand and bring it to my chest so she can feel my heart beat. "See? I'm here. I'm not going to disappear." I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it. I mumble against her hand. "You're stuck with me."

Emily: she takes her hand gently out of my grip and puts it on my face to bring me closer. Our lips are hovering above each other and our noses are touching. "Good." And once again we kiss. She lays down and brings me with her.


	27. Chapter 27

Before we know it, the sun is shining through the window. The rest of our night was spent kissing and that's about it. Now we're laying on our stomachs on the bed just goofing off.

Emily: laughing. "No that was definitely you!"

Alison: I'm laughing also, but we're trying to be quiet about it so we don't wake the others. "No way Em! It was you who fell into the lake.. Not me."

Emily: "It was not! Your flip flop broke and you tripped! It was you!"

Alison: "Whatever you say Em." I shake my head and look at her out of the corner of my eye. "But it was definitely you." I see her mouth open and I laugh harder and run.

I hear her come after me and I hurriedly run down the stairs and hide in the living room. I hear her come down the stairs but then I don't see her anywhere. I sneak around the piano to see where she is but still don't see her.

Emily: she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me, picking me up and spinning me. "Gotcha!"

Alison: I scream a little because it was unexpected but then start to laugh. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Emily: She laughs then puts me down. "I'm sorry."

Alison: I turn around and place my hands on her sides. "I don't think I can accept that apology." I tease.

Emily: leans down a places a kiss on my lips. "How about now?"

Alison: I shake my head. "Nope. Sorry."

She then cups my face and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around her waist and take a step closer. She deepens the kiss and walks backwards towards the couch. She lays down and brings me on top of her. We just can't get enough of each other.

We hear someone clear their throat and immediately pull away. It's my dad. Crap. I get off of a very embarrassed Emily and pull her up to a standing position.

Alison: "M-morning Dad!"

Emily: shyly. "Hi Mr. DiLaurentis."

Ken: "Erm... Morning girls. I was-a- just getting ready to head to work. Just wanted to let you know." He walks over to me and kisses my head and nods his head to Emily with a small smile. "Bye girls. I love you Ali. Call me if you need anything."

Alison: I nod to him. "Love you too."

Once we hear the door lock we turn to each other.

Alison: "Well that was awkward. Sorry Em."

Emily: "It's not your fault... And he's gone now." She smirks.

Alison: "Hmm... I think I'm rubbing off in you. You smirk at me a lot. I like it." I wink to her.

She giggles and wraps her arms back around my neck and lays back down on the couch and we continue our kissing, since it was awkwardly interrupted.

I pull away when I feel something jump on my legs. It's Pepe. I laugh and look at Emily.

Alison: "I think Pepe wants to go for a walk."

Emily: "Then let's take home for a walk." She pecks my lips and I get off of the couch.

I pull her up and go grab his leash and a jacket so I can cover my face from reporters.

Alison: "Should we wake the others and tell them?"

Emily: "No I'm sure they'll still be asleep when we get back. Just leave a note just in case though."

We leave a note on my dresser and head out. A few reporters recognized me but stopped in their tracks when they saw the death glare Emily gave them. I chuckled at this.

Once we got back home the girls were still asleep so we decided to make breakfast for everyone and then wake them up.

Emily/Alison: We quietly went up to my room and screamed, "FOOD'S DONE!"

We couldn't stop laughing at their startled faces.

Hanna: "Just what I need... A damn heart attack when I wake up!"

Spencer: "I seriously need some coffee."

Aria: "Yeah I'll make it Spence... Sorry."

Alison: "No need.. Em and I made coffee and breakfast. So get your asses up and let's eat!"

Hanna: She stands up and looks at Aria and Spencer. "What the hell are you still sitting here for? I'm starved."

We all shake our heads and laugh as Hanna walks out the door. We follow after Aria and Spencer. I lace our fingers together and we walk down the stairs. Once we're downstairs, I jump on Emily's back and she giggles. We walk into the kitchen and the room is filled with 'awes' from the girls. I smile and kiss Emily's cheek. I see a flash when I do so and I look to Aria to see she snapped the picture.

I get off Em's back and make my way over to Aria.

Alison: "Let me see it!" I squeal.

She laughs and hands me her phone and the picture is adorable! I'm kissing Emily and her head is slightly turned my way and she has a huge grin on her face.

Alison: "Awe Em look!" I show her the picture.

Emily: "Oh my gosh! Aria send this to me!" She squealed.

Alison: "Yeah me too!" I turn to Emily. "We're cute babe!" I give her kiss on her cheek and a wink.

Emily: "I know we're cute." She smirks and kisses my lips.

Hanna: "Are you two gonna be all mushy squash?"

Alison: "We are not mushy squash! We are just in love.. There's a difference Han." I wink at her.

Aria: "You guys are too cute!"

Spencer: "You make me want to barf with your cuteness."

We all laugh and then go to our breakfast. Eventually, Spencer has to leave and that means Hanna and Aria do too since she's their ride. They stayed most of the day to just make sure I was alright. Emily stayed of course, but I know she has to go back home soon. I know she stayed at home for the week and a half that I was gone, but before that we spent just about every day and night together. I'm sure her mom would like her home and no one else staying the night for a while.

Emily: "What're you thinking about?"

Emily and I are sitting side by side on my front porch just enjoying each other's company.

Alison: "How I'll be all alone without you tonight." I pout and lay my chin on her shoulder.

Emily: "I can ask if I can stay. I don't have to leave."

Alison: "No. I'm sure your mom would like you home."

Emily: "She knows that you need me right now, just like I needed you in this situation. She'll understand."

Alison: "Are you sure?"

Emily: "Positive." She kisses my cheek. "I'll text her and let her know. Will your dad mind? You know, since he walked in on us kissing earlier?"

Alison: I laugh remembering the embarrassing moment. "No he won't care. I think he'll be out anyway, somewhere with Jason."

Emily: "Then I'm definitely staying. Wouldn't even think of leaving you alone."

Alison: "Okay. I don't mind you staying over. I'd rather sleep with you next to me."

Emily: "I hate not being with you... With past girlfriends it wasn't like this at all." She looks at me and her eyes get wide. "Not that I'm comparing! Not at all! But what I mean is that I feel the urge to spend every second of everyday with you, unlike in the past where I could go a day or two without seeing them for more than a few minutes at school or at practice."

Alison: I smile at her. "I feel the same way. It's torture if I don't see you."

Emily: She nods in agreement then she gets the biggest grin on her face. "I have the best idea ever!"

Alison: I giggle at her excitement. "And what would that be?"

Emily: "Me, you, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria should take a vacation this Summer! I mean we have a little less than a month to plan, but we should do it! Just to get our minds off of things and we'll be together for a whole summer!"

Alison: "Oh my gosh Em! That's a great idea! I'm so in!" I give her a kiss on her lips. "Where were you thinking about for the vacation?"

Emily: "Maybe we could go to Florida so we can go to Disney World... Or even to Myrtle Beach and we can rent a lake house there for a whole summer."

Alison: "We should talk to the girls about this tomorrow and we'll have a vote on where everyone wants to go."

Emily: "That's a good idea."

Alison: "This is so exciting! A whole summer together!"

Emily: "I think it's definitely gonna be worth it."

Alison: "Mmmm... I know it will be." I whisper before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Can we go upstairs and take a nap? I'm exhausted from pulling that all-nighter."

Emily: "Yeah I'm exhausted too. I love that idea."

She grabs my hand and leads me into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom, shutting the door behind us. We both crawl into bed and she drapes her left arm over me and lays her head on my shoulder, placing a kiss on my cheek.

Emily: sleepily. "Love you."

Alison: "Love you too." I say softly before we both fall into a deep sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

I wake up the next morning to find that Emily is not next to me.

Alison: "Em?" I call her name, but receive no answer.

I decide to get out of bed and check the bathroom. I walk to the bathroom to find she's not in there either. I walk down stairs and she's nowhere to be found. Then there's a knock at the door and I quickly make my way to it, hoping it's Emily.

I open the door to find Hanna standing there.

Hanna: "Hey Ali! Wanna go shopping?"

Alison: "I can't right now Han. I woke up and Emily was gone! I don't know where she went! There's no note or phone call or text and I'm freaking out!"

Hanna: Her face falls and her eyes look sympathetic. "Ali... Emily has been dead for two years now."

No! She's not gone! She was just here last night.

Alison: Tears In my eyes. "No! You're lying Hanna! She was just here last night!"

Hanna: "Alison... We went to her funeral. We all miss her but you have to move on."

I shut the door in her face and sob uncontrollably.

This isn't possible. Why?! She's not gone! She was with me last night! I run up to my room and throw everything to the floor. I then fall to the floor in hysterics. Uncontrollable tears stream down my face.

Emily: "Ali! Alison!" I hear her voice, it's faint. Where is she? I don't see her.

Alison: Through streams of tears. "EMILY! PLEASE COME BACK! I need you!" I'm shaking uncontrollably. I can't believe this. All the moments we shared... They weren't real.


	29. Chapter 29

Emily: "Alison! Please wake up!"

I wake up, startled, with tear stained cheeks and sweat on my forehead. It was just a dream. She's still here. I look up to her and wrap her in the biggest hug.

Emily: "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

Alison: "Bad dream."

Emily: "Must have been pretty bad for you to have been crying in your sleep. What was it about?"

Alison: I bury my face in her hair. "This was all a dream... You were dead and-" I got choked up. "And you were the one who was gone, not me. Emily I'm so sorry I put you through that! I never want to experience something like that! That was the worst dream I've ever had... I couldn't imagine it being reality."

Emily: "Shh. Hey you've apologized a thousand times Alison and I've forgiven you. You don't need to apologize. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you. That nightmare will never be reality, I promise." I nod and She kisses my head and just holds me in our hug.

After a little while, we pull back and stare at each other. I lean in closer to her.

Alison: "What time is it?"

Emily: "1am."

Alison: "We slept for a while. About nine hours."

Emily: "I know. We needed it."

We're very close to each other right now. I can feel her breath on my face as she speaks. I lean in closer and connect our lips slowly. I feel her smile into the kiss as she pulls me closer. Her hands are on the exposed skin between my tank top and my shorts. My hands are placed firmly on the front of her shoulders.

Emily lays me down and is now on top of me. My arms instinctively wrap around her neck and hers are on either side of my head, holding her above me. She pulls her head away and lays her head on mine, my arms are still circled around her neck.

Emily: "See? This isn't a dream. This is very much reality and it always will be."

Alison: "I'm glad that it is. I would die if I didn't have you."

Emily: She leans back down and places a soft kiss on my lips. "It's a good thing that will never happen then." She whispers before laying on her side.

She keeps her head touching mine and locks our fingers together, resting them on my stomach.

Alison: I rub the back of her hand with my thumb. "I love you Emily."

Emily: she slides closer to me until there is no longer any gap between us. "I love you too Ali."

I'm so glad that was just a dream. I literally had no idea what to do and was so confused. It scared the hell out of me. It just shows me how much she means to me, how much I need her in my life. I couldn't live properly without her, she's like my air and without her I wouldn't be able to breathe. I know how corny this must sound but it's the truth. I don't know how I've lived without being with her before this.

I have a hard time going back to sleep, afraid that I'll have to live that again. But I eventually end up falling back asleep in Emily's tight embrace.

**Phew! Good thing it was a dream right?;) you really didn't think that that'd be real right? I couldn't do that lol. The dream just showed Ali how much she really loves Emily and how much she needs her in her life. **


	30. Chapter 30

Emily's POV

The next morning I wake up to Alison right next to me, sound asleep. She has a death grip on my hand, but I don't mind. That nightmare she had last night terrified her and she's just making sure I'll be here when she gets up, which I will be. I don't wanna move or get up because I know she might freak if she sees I'm not here. So I'll stay here. I kiss her shoulder before leaning my chin on it.

Alison: She starts stirring around and I can tell she's waking up. She hasn't opened her eyes yet. "Em?" Her voice sounds panicked.

Emily: I immediately answer and give her hand a squeeze. "I'm here babe. I'm right here."

Emily: I feel her relax after I speak and squeeze her hand. She turns over to face me, never letting go of my hand. "Did you sleep better after our talk last night?"

Alison: "No... Well kinda. I as afraid to go back to sleep because I didn't want to relive that nightmare." She cringes then continues. "But then I remembered what you told me and I felt your arms around me so I knew you weren't going anywhere."

Emily: I scoot closer to her and smile. "Glad I could help."

Alison: "Me too." She smiles back and leans in to give me a kiss. "What time do you have to leave today?" She asks with a pout.

Emily: "I start my shifts at the Brew again today, so I have to leave here at about 3:30pm. My shift starts at 4:00pm... I have the night shift today."

Alison: "I don't want you to go." She whines and puts out a pouty lip.

Emily: I giggle. "I don't want me to go either." She laughs at this. "But I need the money. So I can take you out on more dates." I wink at her. "So I have to. But you can come visit me on my break? I could use the company."

Alison: "I think I might take you up on that." She kisses me. "But you have to give your girlfriend whatever she wants... For free." She winks.

Emily: I laugh. "Of course. Anything you want, it's on me. Promise... Is that the only reason you want to meet me? For the free stuff?" I tease.

Alison: "No way! I like having a little more of you to myself. I don't like sharing you." She smirks.

Emily: I wrap my free arm around her waist and pull her closer. "I don't mind that at all because I don't like sharing you either."

Alison: "Good." She leans in and kisses me again.

She brings her free hand up to my face and pulls my lips closer to hers.

Emily: I pull away for a moment. "Oh! We have to meet the girls later too! To ask them about the vacation."

Alison: "Oh yeah! I completely forgot! This is so exciting! Our first vacation as a couple!" She squeals.

Emily: I chuckle. "I'm glad you like the idea!" I kiss her hand.

Alison: "I hope everyone is able to go."

Emily: "Me too. I'm sure they will be able to. I mean our parents all know about the -A situation and know that we could use a little getaway time. I asked my mom last night over text, she said she wouldn't mind if we went."

Alison: "Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow.

Emily: "I know I never thought she'd give in... But she did!"

Alison: "I really hope my dad will allow me to go... I mean he's been very weary about letting me out of his sight... Which is understandable beings that I've been gone for two years."

I cringe at her words. I hate that -A took those years from her. She missed out on so much because all of those bitches. That's the main reason I wanted a vacation, for Ali. I want her to feel worry free and safe again. I want her to feel as if she was still fifteen and enjoy herself.

Emily: "I'm sure he'll let you go. He seems to trust us with you and I'm sure he trusts you enough to go."

Alison: "I hope so... I really wanna go!" She whines and pouts once again. There's no way he's gonna say no to that face.

Emily: I giggle at her pouting. I lean my head closer to hers so that our noses are touching. "You're cute when you pout."

Alison: She raises an eyebrow. "Only when I pout?"

Emily: I act as if I'm thinking. "Mmmm... No you're cute all the time."

She laughs and leans in to close the inch that is between our lips. She keeps her hand cupping my face as I keep mine on her side. We pull away when we smell something cooking.

Alison: "Smells like my dad is making us breakfast." She sits up.

Emily: I stand and grab her hand to pull her up. "Let's go I'm starving."

Before we leave the room I give her one more kiss, then she leads me downstairs. As we enter the kitchen, we're greeted by Mr. DiLaurentis and the smell of bacon and eggs. We exchange good mornings and grab our plates. Alison speaks as we eat.

Alison: "Dad... I have a question for you."

Mr. DiLaurentis: "What is it sweetie?"

Alison: "Me and Em were talking.." She glances at me. "And we thought that it'd be a good idea if all of us girls went on a vacation this summer and I would like to know if you'd let me?" She asks with pleading eyes.

Mr. DiLaurentis: "Uhh... Why not? It might be good for you. Where were you planning on going?"

Alison: She squeals and gets up to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! We're not sure of the location yet, we still have to meet with the others, but I promise I'll let you know a soon as we figure it out!"

He smiles and excuses his self to leave for work. Alison runs towards me and practically jumps into my arms.

Alison: "This is so exciting! He's actually letting me go!"

Emily: "I know! It's awesome! Now we just need to talk to the others and we'll be all set!"

We clear off the breakfast dishes and head upstairs to change. I finish first, but Ali is still doing her hair. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

Emily: "Babe we're gonna be late." I giggle at her struggling to do her hair due to me being behind her.

Alison: "Well I have to do my hair but someone is distracting me." Giving me a pointed look and her signature smirk.

Emily: "You know you love it." I wink at her and she sends me a smile through the mirror. "And you look beautiful. Now let's go. It's already almost noon. I want to get this over with so after we're done with them... We can have some is time before I head to work."

Alison: Turning in my arms. "Mmmm... I like the sound of that." She leans up and kisses me. "Let's go."

Alison's POV

The girls loved the idea of a vacation and told us that they'd let us know if they could go. We decided on Myrtle Beach. It was only 1:00pm when we left, so Em and I had time to spare. We decided to get ice-cream and now we're walking in the park with our fingers laced together.

Alison: "Thanks for the ice-cream... I coulda payed though."

Emily: "It was really no big deal... My treat." She smiles.

Alison: "How were you when I was gone?" I tease.

Emily: She looks at me. "Honestly?" I nod my head. "I enjoyed the peace and quiet." She says seriously.

Alison: I stop in my tracks and cross my arms. "Emily!"

Emily: "You said honestly!"

Alison: "Wow Emily! That was mean! You hurt my feelings."

Emily: She starts laughing and tries to hug me but I shrug her off. "Babe you know I was joking!" I stay silent. "Do you really think that I didn't miss you? I missed you like crazy! It drove me insane not having you here with me!"

Alison: Now I start laughing. Good job Ali, she bought it. "Calm down Killer, I was joking. Not fun being messed with is it?" I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "But in all seriousness, I missed you like crazy too."

Emily: "You know it will be a month in a week and a half?"

Alison: I grin. "I know! It's crazy, a whole month already! We need to do something special."

Emily: she smiles. "I know! We'll plan something perfect! I promise! We'll get to celebrate our two month anniversary on the beach!"

Alison: "I know! How exciting is that?! We have to do something that night, just the two of us. The others can do something else."

Emily: "We will. I'll make sure to tell them that."

Alison: "Good... I wouldn't mind if this vacation was just us."

Emily: "Me neither but I think it's better that they come... This time."

Alison: I narrow my eyes and smirk at her. "There's gonna be a next time?"

Emily: "You me and sweet Pari. Remember?"

Alison: "Of course! I'd much rather them come on this one than that one... I want you all to my self when we go to Paris."

She smiles and kisses me. We soon leave and head to Emily's so she could change for work. After that she drives me back home and walks me to the door.

Alison: After I unlock the door I turn to her. "You didn't have to walk me to my door ya know."

Emily: "I wanted too."

Alison: "You're sweet Em."

Emily: She blushes. "You're sweet too... Well when you want to be that is." She smiles and playfully rolls her eyes.

Alison: "Only for you."

Emily: She wraps her arms around me. "Better be only for me." She says as she leans in.

Alison: "Oh it's only you... Trust me." I whisper and close the distance, connecting our lips.

Emily: "You're still coming for my break right?" She asks with a hopeful tone.

Alison: "Of course I am. I need my free stuff!" I wink at her. "What time?"

Emily: "Break is at 6:30pm... But we close at 8:00pm today so do you wanna stay until I lock up? Not many people come in the evening... And I'm the only one working tonight, I get lonely."

Alison: "Sure I'll stay. Don't want my baby to be lonely."

Emily: She smiles and kisses me one more time. "Okay. I have to go! See you soon. Love you."

Alison: "Love you too."

Emily turns around to leave, but before she can go further, I grab her arm and spin her around, connecting our lips once again. After a minute we pull away and I lean my head on hers.

Alison: "One wasn't enough."

Emily: "It never is."

Alison: "I don't wanna make you late." I kiss her again. "I love you Killer."

Emily: "I love you too babe." She smiles and walks off the porch.

When she drives off I enter the house and close the door. I decide to watch some TV for the time being, since I only have three hours before I have to meet Emily. Soon enough, I fall asleep while watching a movie.

When I wake up I look at my phone and see that it's already 6:25pm.

Alison: "Shit." I whisper under my breath.

I quickly grab my keys and head out the door. I get to the Brew almost right on time, 6:32pm. When I walk in it's pretty empty. There's two people in the back by the window but that's about it. I hear the door open behind me and when I turn around, Emily already has her arms around me, smiling.

Alison: "Hey you."

Emily: "Hi."

Alison: "What were you doing outside?"

Emily: "I left my phone in the car and this was the only time I was able to get it."

Alison: "I see." I giggle and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Emily: "Do you want anything before we sit?"

Alison: I shake my head. "No. Just wanna be with you right now. That's why I came."

She smiles and walks me over to the couch. Once we sit, I speak.

Alison: "Do you wanna go on a date on Friday?"

Emily: "I'd love to! Where at?"

Alison: "Not sure, but I was thinking we could go to dinner and then maybe you can stay the night? Or I can stay at your house?"

Emily: "Sounds like a plan! What time?"

Alison: I lay my head in her shoulder. "How bout I pick you up at around 6:30ish?"

Emily: "I'll be there!" She smiles.

We talk about random things and cuddle on the couch for the remainder of her break. Then it's time for her to go back to work.

Emily: "Ugh. I just wanna go home and go to sleep!" She whines.

Alison: "Just an hour left Killer. Then you can sleep."

Emily: She stands up. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to... I'll be fine if you wanna leave."

Alison: I stand up and grab her hands. "I'm fine staying... In plus, you promised me free coffee. I'm definitely staying."

Emily: she laughs. "You want your usual?"

Alison: "Yes please."

Emily: she nods. "Coming right up!" She gives me a quick kiss then heads back to work.

She brings me my coffee and I can't help but to stare at her while she works. She's gorgeous everywhere. I love everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her body, her personality. She catches me staring a few times and smirks at me, so I send her a wink, which makes her giggle.

Finally her shift is over and she turns the sign around on the door to 'closed'. She walks over to me and grabs my hands.

Emily: "You ready to go?"

Alison: "Yep. You ready?"

Emily: "Oh my gosh yes! Let's get outta here!"

I laugh at her enthusiasm and kiss her on her cheek before we exit the Brew.


	31. Chapter 31

When I get home I quickly take a shower and head to bed, but not before letting Emily know that I'm home. Once my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

The next morning I wake up to rain hitting my window. Ugh. I hate rain. I roll over to grab my phone and smile at the screen saying that I have a text from Emily.

'Em- Morning(; Call me when you get up!'

I giggle before dialing her number.

'Em: Hello?

Me: Hey Killer!

Em: Hey! I didn't wake you with the text did I?

Me: No you're fine... The rain woke me up.

Em: Good... Didn't want to wake you.. Anyway are you doing anything today?

Me: I don't think so. Why what's up?

Em: Wanna come over? I'm not working today so my schedule is cleared.

Me: I'd love to. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there!

Em: great! Love you!

Me: love you too Em.'

I get out of bed and get dressed. I'm out of the house in ten minutes.

Emily's POV

As I'm coming downstairs the doorbell rings and I figure it's Ali. So I open it with a wide grin.

Emily: Before I fully open the door I speak. "Hey babe!" Then when I see who's at the door my face falls and my eyebrows knit together. "Samara? What're you doing here?"

Samara: "Hi Emily! I uhm was just in town so I thought I'd drop by... Look I know it's been a while but I've realized how much I overreacted about you giving Zoe your number..." She trails off and I see Alison coming onto the porch with a confused and jealous look on her face. Uh oh.

Alison: "Hey Em!" She smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Who's this?" She stares at Samara.

Emily: "Ali this is... Samara. She's... my ex."

Alison scowls at her and crosses her arms over her chest.

Samara: "Wait... Is this the Alison? She's alive?!" She asks me in shock.

Alison: "No. No I'm not alive." She responds in a sarcastic bitchy tone.

I can't help but let out a small laugh at what she said. She looks and me and smirks.

Samara: "Emily... I thought that maybe we could give it another shot and-" she is cut off.

Alison: she scoffs. "Did you not just see me kiss her? She's obviously happy and in a relationship. So why are you still trying?"

Samara: "Why aren't you minding your own business?" She says sassily. Obviously oblivious to what Ali just said.

Alison: she puts her finger to her chin and pretends to think. "Hmmm. Last time I checked, when you're in a relationship your partner is kind of your business."

Samara: "Relationship? As in...?" She trails off.

Alison: clapping her hands with a fake smile. "Congratulations Sherlock! You've solved the mystery!"

Samara: "I-I didn't know... You just kissed her on the cheek.. I've seen her other friends do that so I didn't know."

Alison: "Well now you do... And you can get the hell out of here!"

Emily: She's really jealous and quite angry, but she doesn't need to be rude like that. "Alison, that's enough! You don't have to be rude! We were having a conversation!"

Alison: She looks at me and shakes her head in disbelief as she lets out a bitter laugh. "Yeah I'll just go... Sorry for interrupting. Please continue with your girlfriend."

She then walks off the porch and leaves me in shock with tears in my eyes. I can't believe she left.

Emily: "Samara... We've been over for a long time... I'm with Ali. Please leave." I manage to say as I feel tears burning my eyes.

She nods and slowly leaves. What does this mean? Why does this happen? When things start to finally look up, something or someone comes along and takes it all away.

Alison's POV

It's been hours since I left Emily's house. I feel bad. I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I feel so stupid and mostly guilty. I should try to call her. I pick up my phone and dial her number, it goes straight to voicemail.

Alison: "Damn it!" I tell to myself and throw my phone on my bed.

I need to apologize and I'm not doing it over the phone. I grab my keys and head out the door. I arrive at her house and Pam opens the door, smiling.

Pam: "Hello Alison!"

Alison: "Hi Pam! It's good to see you! Is Emily here?"

Pam: "You too! And yes she's in her room! Go ahead up there!"

I thank her and make my way up to Emily's room. I knock on The door but get no answer. I open it myself and peek my head in.

Alison: "Em?"

I see her on the window seat with her earphones in. I sigh and approach her. She's startled when she feels my hand on her shoulder but quickly turns her head away and rolls her eyes once she sees me. I take the earphone out of her ear.

Alison: "Emily... Please look at me."

Emily: Her head doesn't move. "Why should I? My supposed 'girlfriend' left a while ago... Don't you remember interrupting our conversation?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

Alison: "I didn't mean-"

Emily: she stands up and faces me. Her face is red and puffy and I can tell she hasn't stopped crying. "Don't say you didn't mean it Alison! You know damn well that if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it!"

Alison: "I'm sorry okay?! I let jealousy get the best of me! How would you feel if someone was trying to flirt with me or get me back?!" I was filled with anger and hadn't even realized what I just said. Then I saw her face and immediately regretted it.

Emily: "As a matter of fact, yes! I do know exactly how that feels! Do you not remember when you'd flirt with guys or kiss other guys in front of me?! Do you know how much it hurt to see that?! Every damn day I had to hear you talk about some guy or see you with some guy! How the hell do you think that made me feel Alison?!" Tears are pouring from her eyes at this point.

Alison: "I know... I'm so sorry I didn't realize what I said... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for storming off. I'm sorry for not controlling myself or my anger. I'm sorry for hurting you all the damn time. I'm sorry for being a cold hearted bitch... And I'm sorry for being a horrible girlfriend to you... Especially since you've been nothing but a loving one. I don't deserve you, but I can't live without you." I'm about to explode any minute. Tears are burning my eyes. I can't let her see me break down like that. I just can't. I turn to the door and turn the knob, only to be pulled back by a strong force and pinned against the door in one swift movement with Emily's lips on mine.

I don't protest. I grab the front of the jacket she still had on from earlier and pull her body so it's pressing against mine. I slide the jacket off of her arms and circle my arms around her neck, but Emily unwraps them to take my jacket off, throwing it somewhere behind her. Then my arms take their place back around her neck. She turns us around and walks towards the bed, me walking backwards, never breaking our kiss. I lay down and bring her on top of me and bring her lips to mine again.

Alison: "I love you." I whisper against her lips.

Emily: "I love you too." She whispers back.

The kiss is slower than before and my arms are tightly around her neck, her hands caressing my upper arms. I untangle my arms from around her neck and slide them down to meet her hands. Once they do, our fingers automatically interlace with each other.

Alison: I pull my head away, reluctantly, panting and she does the same. She lays her head on mine and doesn't open her eyes, neither do I. "I'm sorry.. For everything... Again."

Emily: "Me too... I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that.."

Alison: I slowly shake my head. "No. You had every right to say that... I was being a jealous bitch... I haven't learned to control my jealousy... I couldn't help it... I wanted to gauge her eyes out for even looking at you... So I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that. I hate myself for hurting you so much."

Emily: She pulls her head away and opens her eyes. "Alison... Listen to me. People make mistakes, it's okay to make them. We're gonna fight, every couple fights and has arguments. But we pull through and we move on. So don't hate yourself. Because I don't."

Alison: I sit up and bring her into a tight hug, burying my face in her hair. "Thank you."

Emily: "You don't need to thank me."

Alison: "Yes I do. You never give up on me and you continue to love me no matter how many times I screw up or hurt you. Why didn't you ever stop?"

Emily: "I couldn't let you go. You've always had a huge spot in my heart and no one else was ever able to fill it. I believed you were alive and people just called me crazy. But I knew. I knew that you'd be back somehow and I'd have to be here for you when no one else wanted to. I was prepared to be here for you as your friend and a hope that maybe I'd get a chance to be here for you as more than a friend. I was determined to get you back home and back here with me. And here we are now, almost a month into our relationship. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Alison: Tears are burning my eyes once again as I bury my face in the nape of her neck. "I love you Em... So much. I hate fighting with you. I can never control myself and that's when I hurt you the most."

Emily: "I love you too... I hate fighting with you too. It kills me when we yell at each other."

Alison: "We've let too many people come between us and almost to the point of no return. Let's promise to never let anyone come between us again."

Emily: "I promise."

Alison: "Me too." I pull away and look at her. "Are we good?" I ask hesitantly.

Emily: She smiles. "Of course we are."

Alison: "Good."

Emily crawls up toward the top of the bed and leans against the headboard. I follow her and sit in her lap with my head resting on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me tightly as I lace my left hand with her right. I nuzzle my head in her neck as she lays her chin on my head. For a while we sit in a comfortable silence. Then I ask her something.

Alison: "What did you have planned for us before that whole blow up happened?"

Emily: "It was nothing..." She says hesitantly.

Alison: I lift my head up to look at her. I can tell she's lying. "You're lying... Tell me."

Emily: "I kind of... bought something... And I wanted to show you."

Alison: "Something as in?" I'm confused. What could she have purchased to make her this hesitant and nervous to tell me?

Emily: "Tickets..." She bites her lip.

Alison: I raise and eyebrow. "Tickets? What kind of tickets?"

Emily: "Plane tickets..."

Alison: "For the vacation?"

Emily: "You can say that... I guess."

Alison: "Emily you're killing me! What are the tickets for?" I asked getting a little anxious.

Emily: "Next year..."

Alison: "Emily... What could you.." Then my eyes get wide as I stare at her. No! She didn't! Did she?! "You didn't!" I yell, a mix of shock and excitement in my voice.

She doesn't say anything just bites her lip and a grin starts to form on her face.

Alison: "Shut Up!" She has to be messing with me. "Please Em don't play with me! This is a sick joke!"

Emily: She gently pushes me off of her and goes to her desk, pulling out an envelope. She hands it to me. "See for yourself."

I slowly open the envelope just waiting for a piece of paper that says 'gotcha' or something. But instead, I pull out two plane tickets.

**_Hmmm... Wherever could the tickets be to? ;) you'll have to find out next time!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_I'm writing the next few chapters right now! I promise! But I just want to thank everyone who's been reading! It means a lot since this is my first fic! I really appreciate the reviews! You guys are so sweet! I have half of the next chapter done so I'll probably update tomorrow or Thursday. Depends on when I finish . But I promise it will be really soon! I just wanted to thank you guys! You're awesome! _** ) I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	33. Chapter 33

Two plane tickets to Paris!

Emily: "Happy Early One Year Anniversary!" She says excitedly as looks for a reaction out of me.

Alison: I'm speechless. She's already thinking about our one year anniversary and it hasn't even been a month yet. This is by far the best gift I've ever gotten. "Babe... This is amazing! Oh my gosh!" I let out a small shocked laugh before I squeal and jump into her arms for a tight hug. "How did you afford these?! They're uber expensive!" I pull back and look at her still in shock.

Emily: "I've been saving for a while. My mom opened an account when I was younger and I have a bunch of money saved in there. Trust me this didn't hurt it. So don't worry about that."

Alison: "Emily... This is the best and sweetest gift anyone has ever given me. I can't believe we're actually gonna go to Paris! Oh my gosh!"

Emily: "I knew you'd love it! I was excited myself. I never touched any of that money in that account and I decided to check to see if maybe I had enough for it and I did and I still have a lot more saved. I was ecstatic when I found out I'd be able to buy them. I knew you would be too. I couldn't hide it for a year so I decided to tell you."

Alison: "You're the best girlfriend in the world." I wrap my arms around her neck.

Emily: "Mm-mm. I have the best."

Alison: "No way y-" I was cut off by Emily's lips on mine. I Guess she doesn't want to talk anymore. I pull away and giggle. "I can get used to you shutting me up like that!"

Emily: "I kind of like that idea." She winks.

Alison: "Then do it ag-" she cuts me off again and I laugh into the kiss.

She wraps her arms around my waist and presses her body against mine. I walk the little way back to the bed and she lays on top of me. We end up in this position a lot lately and honestly, I've been enjoying every second of it. I love the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when we kiss or when our bodies are pressed together like this. I can never get close enough to her.

Emily's POV

A week and a half later:

Today is Ali and I's one month anniversary. We've been through so much already and it's only been a month and I'm looking forward to going through so much more with her. We're going on our vacation in about two weeks.

Right now I'm getting ready for our day together. It's not much, but as long as we're together it's good. We're heading to the beach this morning, then we'll go for lunch and after lunch, I thought we could just hang out for a while, maybe go to the carnival and then I have a special dinner planned that she doesn't know about. It's gonna be perfect!

Once I'm all ready to go, I grab my keys and head to Ali's house. Once I get there I park the car and she answers the door.

Alison: "Hey you! I just have to grab my bag and we can go!"

Emily: "Hi!" I grab her waist and pull her into a kiss. "Don't take too long."

Alison: She smiles and nods her head before running back upstairs to grab her things. She comes back down in no time and wraps her arms around my waist and grins happily. "Happy Anniversary!" She says before pulling me into another kiss.

Emily: "Happy Anniversary!" I respond after our kiss. "You ready to go?"

Alison: she smiles. "Lead the way."

Emily: I grab her hand and we get into the car. "At least it's a great day for the beach! All sun today."

Alison: "I know! It's gonna be a good day." She winks at me.

Emily: "As long as you're with me it will be." She smiles and laces our hands together as I drive with the other.

We arrive at the beach within a half an hour. It's really hot out. We make our way to the sand and find an open spot. To our surprise, it's not as packed as we thought it would be. We take our covers off and are left in our bikinis.

Alison: She grabs my hand and laces our fingers together as she walks closer to me. "Can you believe it's already been one month?" She asks softly, but I can sense excitement in her voice.

Emily: "No I can't! Time flies when I'm with you. I wish it'd go slower."

Alison: "I'd like that too. I love every second of being with you."

Emily: "Me too." I smile and pull her into a kiss. I pull away and lean my head on hers. "Now let's go have some fun." I whisper in an excited voice.

Alison giggles and leads me to the water. We walk to the knee deep and stand there for a minute just soaking our legs in the water. Then I get an idea. I smirk.

Emily: "Come here."

Alison: She gives me a skeptical look. "Hmm. What're you up to Fields?"

Emily: I smirk back and shrug. "I just want you next to me."

Alison: She slowly takes the few steps towards me. "What do you-"

Before she can finish I pick her up bridal style and throw her into the deeper part of the water. I start laughing when she pops up and gasps at me.

Alison: "You are so dead!" She yells and starts coming towards me. Luckily for me, I can swim fast.

Emily: "Gotta catch me to kill me... Sorry to break it ya babe, but that's not gonna happen." I laugh and start to swim away from her.

Alison: I can hear her yell as she tries to catch me. "This is so not fair! You're a freaking swimmer!"

Emily: I stop swimming and turn to her direction. "I know that's why you'll never catch me." I retort back at her. When I look, I see she has stopped swimming and has her arms crossed over her chest. I giggle and make my way back to her. I stop swimming once I get to her and pull her to me by her waist so our bodies are touching. "Uncross your arms." She shakes her head. "Please." I give her my best puppy dog face. When she doesn't budge, I kiss her quickly, she closes her eyes but I don't feel her kiss back. Two can play at this game. I unwrap my arms from around her. "Fine. I'll spend our anniversary alone. Roasting in the sun without my girlfriend by my side." I start to make my way back to our spot and lay down on a towel and close my eyes. Not even a minute later I feel someone sit on my legs and rest their hands on my stomach. "Change your mind?" I tease. I open my eyes and am in shock at who I see on top of me. "WHAT THE HELL SAMARA!?"

Samara: "Miss me?"

Emily: I sit up quickly. "No! What the hell are you doing on my lap?!"

Samara: "I wanted to say hi."

Emily: "So you sit on my lap?! Seriously?! You know I have a girlfriend!"

Samara: "Last time I saw, your girlfriend stormed out of your house."

Emily: "Yeah well you've missed a lot since then! We're far from over! Now please leave and get off of me so I can enjoy my time with my girlfriend!"

Samara: "I don't see her."

Alison: "Open your eyes and turn around." I hear her voice. Her words are like venom and her tone is cold. This is not gonna end well. "While your at it, get your slutty ass off of my girlfriend." Samara gets up and looks scared. I hold back a laugh at how scared of Ali she is. "You can go now." She shoos her away. Samara looks embarrassed and terrified at this point. She walks off and then Alison looks at me. Her face completely softens and she walks over to me and sits on my lap, straddling me.

Emily: I smirk at her. "Change your mind?"

Alison: "Hell yeah. That bitch was not gonna do that in front of me. You're mine." She rests her hands on my stomach.

Emily: "I'll always be yours. No one else's. You don't have to worry about that."

Alison: "Neither do you." She leans in and holds herself up with her hands in the sand on the side of the towel. Her lips finally connect with mine.

Emily: I circle my arms around her neck. She pulls away and I give her another quick peck. "Back to the water?" I ask.

Alison: "Let's go!" She gets up and once again drags me back to the water.

We lost track of time. We had a blast and didn't realize what time it was. Once we got out of the water we saw that it was already four. I have the dinner reservations for 7:30pm. We headed back to her house and now we're in her room. It is now five. Alison just got done showering. I showered first and borrowed some clothes.

Emily: "Hey I have to go home to get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour. It takes a while to get to where we're going." I walk towards her and place a kiss on her lips.

Alison: "Ugh. I wish you'd tell me what we're doing! Or where we're going even! What should I wear?"

Emily: "Wear something comfortable. It doesn't have to be fancy."

Alison: "What about that blue dress?"

Emily: "Perfect!"

Alison: "What are you gonna wear?"

Emily: "I was thinking the outfit I wore when I met you at the warehouse. You know the one with the black skirt and the grey jacket?"

Alison: "Mmmm.. I like that outfit." She winks at me.

Emily: "I know you do." I give her another kiss. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

Alison: "Love you too." She kisses me one last time and then I walk out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Alison's POV

As soon as the clock turns to six, I hear the doorbell. Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said six. I open the door and my jaw drops. I know I've seen her in this outfit before and trust me, I loved it then, but she looks gorgeous. Though I'm not surprised, she looks amazing in anything she puts on.

Alison: "You clean up nicely Killer." I smirk at her.

Emily: "You don't look so bad yourself!" She responds as she wraps her arms around my neck.

Alison: I lean into her embrace and rest my head on her shoulder. I pull back after giving her a tight squeeze around her waist, but keep my hands rested in either side of her. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" I ask in the most innocent tone, with pleading eyes.

Emily: "Nice try. But no... Oh by the way, can you go pack a few pairs of clothes?"

Alison: I raise an eyebrow. "Why would I need extra clothes?"

Emily: "It's a surprise! Please just do it babe!"

Alison: "Fine. I'll be right back." I quickly make my way to my room and grab a few outfits and a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. Just in case we're staying over night somewhere. I stuff the clothes into one of my drawstring bags and head back to Emily. "Okay. I'm all set. Though I still would like to know where we're going..." I trail off and say this with a pleading tone as I bite my lip. Hoping she'd give in.

Emily: She smirks at me and shakes her head. "Mm-mm. Sorry. Nice try though." She winks at me. "How come I didn't get a hello kiss?" She asks, feigning hurt.

Alison: "Awe I'm sorry baby." I say as if I'm talking to an infant. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a chaste kiss. "Is that better?"

Emily: She smiles. "Much... Now let's get going. We have a long drive."

Alison: She takes my hand and drags me out the door to her car. She opens the door for me. "Thank you ma'am."

Emily: "My pleasure." She kisses me on the cheek and I seat myself in the passenger seat.

It's already been forty-five minutes into the ride and I still don't know where we're heading to.

Alison: "Emily! Where the hell are you taking me?" I whine.

Emily: "Here." She says as she parks the car in front of a huge house on the lake.

I look at it in awe. It's absolutely amazing. The house is huge and looks a bit old, but still beautiful. She takes my hand and leads me to the door and opens it. When we enter I am in shock. There are lit candles around the room and a dinner ready to eat on the table. "This is... Wow." Is all I manage to say as I turn to face her. "How did you do all of this?" I'm still in shock and quite surprised.

Emily: "I had Aria, Hanna, and Spencer come up here to set everything up earlier. I wanted our anniversary to be perfect."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes. She really is the greatest, I think to myself. And she's all mine. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend. I feel her hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears that have fallen. Her body is against mine and I see a look of worry cross her face.

Alison: "Don't worry. I'm crying because... This is probably the best night if my life so far and I plan to have many more with you." I say softly.

She looks deeply into my eyes for a moment before crashing her lips on mine, kissing me slowly. This kiss feels different than our other kisses. It has way more passion to it. I feel her start to pull away but I quickly deepen the kiss, letting my tongue slide over her bottom lip. She opens her mouth as we start to explore each other's mouths. We pull away when air becomes a problem.

Emily: Breathless. "I want to have many more with you too... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Alison: I smile softly. "I would love that. I love you so much Emily."

Emily: "I love you too. So much it hurts." She smiles and wipes the remaining tears off of my face with her thumb. "Want to eat? I had them make your favorite pasta."

Alison: "That's so sweet of you" after I say this, she blushes and leads me to the table.

It's a little while into dinner and we're having casual conversation.

Alison: "So how did you manage to get this house? It's stunning."

Emily: "It's actually my grandmother's, my dad's mom. When I was little I used to come up here in the summers with her."

Alison: "Wait... So this is yours?" I asked surprised.

Emily: "Technically, yeah."

Alison: "I take it you planned on staying the night then? Since you had me pack clothes?"

Emily: "That's what I had planned. I was thinking maybe we could stay here for the weekend... But if you don't want to-" she was about to start rambling and she sounds disappointed.

Alison: "No, no. I'm fine with staying. I was just making sure."

Emily: Her face relaxes and she shoots me her famous one-sided grin. "You sure?"

Alison: "Yeah I like it up here and... I get some alone time with you." I wink at her. "This Is really an amazing way to spend our anniversary. I can't believe you did all of this to surprise me! I really love it!"

Emily: "I told you we'd do something to make it perfect, so that's what I was aiming for."

Alison: "Perfect would be an understatement to describe this night, Emily. I'm not even kidding." I told her, honestly.

Emily: "I'm glad I could make your night more than perfect." She smiles. "I got you something." She gets up and heads to where she set her bag down and I follow, because I also got her something. She pulls hers out as I do mine and we giggle as we exchange gifts. "Together, on three. 1, 2, 3!" We both open our boxes and gasp at the same time. "Ali.. This is beautiful! And it matches the necklace you got me!" I bought her a charm bracelet with the Eiffel Tower on it to go with the necklace.

Alison: "I'm glad you like it! But this... Emily it's perfect!" She got me a necklace with our initials on it and her initials are in her birthstone color and mine are my birthstone color. "Can you help me put it on?" She nods her head and walks towards me, but I stop her. "Wait. Let me put your bracelet on first." She extends her arm out and I clip the bracelet on. Then she comes behind me, moving my hair away from my neck before putting the necklace on for me.

She doesn't move. She keeps her position behind me and kisses my neck as she rubs her hand up and down my shoulder. Eventually I can't take anymore. I spin myself around and crash my lips onto hers. I wrap my arms around her neck as she wraps hers tightly around my waist, pulling me so my body is against hers. She starts walking towards, what I assume, is a bedroom, never breaking the kiss. We stumble over a few things along the way, but finally make it to our destination and she shuts the door behind us.

She pins me against the closed door and takes off my jacket as I take off hers. I move my hands to her sides as she cups my face with hers. I slowly start to push her to the enormous bed in the middle of the room and she falls onto it, her head hitting the pillows as I lay on top of her. I stop a minute and just look at her as I catch my breath.

Emily: "You okay? Do you want to do this?" She sounds concerned.

Alison: I give her a soft smile. "I'm fine... I want to do this. There's no one else I'd rather do it with than you. You're it for me Em. Forever, remember?"

Emily: She nods and leans her head up so her lips are hovering over mine. "Forever." She whispers before slowly kissing me again.

This is definitely the best night of my life. No doubt about it.


	35. Chapter 35

Emily's POV

Last night was absolutely above and beyond perfect, as Ali told me during dinner, perfect was an understatement. It definitely goes at the top of my list of best nights of my life, it has the number one spot. There's definitely no doubt about that.

I'm just laying here with a sleeping Ali tangled in my arms, who has on one of my oversized swim shirts and a pair of my sweat pants. I also have a swim shirt on but I'm wearing shorts instead of sweats. Right now her back is turned to me with my left arm wrapped very tightly around her torso and her fingers are locked with mine. I lay my chin gently on her shoulder and place a soft kiss on her cheek. I smile to myself. This is actually real. I finally have her and I never thought I'd fall this hard. I've always loved her a lot, don't get me wrong. But now since we've been in a relationship and have spent so much time together, then with last night, I just keep falling harder and harder for her. The best part about it is knowing that she feels the same way.

Emily: I break out of my thoughts when I start to feel her turn her head. We make eye contact and I can't help but to smile every time I see those bright blue eyes. "Hey." I whisper with a big smile on my face.

Alison: She returns the smile. "Hey."

Emily: "You sleep well?"

Alison: She nods. "I slept very well. What about you?"

Emily: "How could I not? Last night was... Absolutely amazing."

Alison: Her grin widens. "I know. It is definitely listed as the best night of my life. The best part about it was that it was with you."

Emily: "I love you Ali."

Alison: She turns her body to face me and rests her hand on my cheek. "I love you too Em." Then she leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

Emily: I pull away with a grin plastered on my face as I bite my lip nervously. "So you really enjoyed last night?"

Alison: "Not at all." I frown and she furrows her eyebrows. "I'm kidding Em! Of course! I really did enjoy it, don't worry about that at all. Like I said, Best. Night. Of. My. Life. I wouldn't have any other way or with anyone else. It was beyond perfection and I'm so glad it happened with you." She sits on her knees and holds my hands. "Only you. Me and you. Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison: I stare at her for a moment before sitting up and playfully hitting her shoulder. She looks at me confused as she rubs the spot where I hit her. "Ow Em! What the hell?"

Emily: I smirk at her. "That's for making your sarcastic comment! You scared the hell out of me. Don't do that stuff."

Alison: She's now laughing. "I couldn't help it... You asked a dumb question." She shrugs her shoulders.

I playfully narrow my eyes at her and open my mouth as if I'm shocked. This only makes her laugh more and I can't help but to join her. Her laugh is so adorable and contagious.

Alison: She crawls over to me and rests her hands on my knees. "You're too easy Em."

Emily: "What? How am I 'too easy'?"

Alison: "You couldn't even act like you were mad about that." She put emphasis on 'act'.

Emily: "You started laughing! How could I stay or even act mad when I hear that?"

Alison: "I don't know. I guess I'm just too hard to resist." She winks and I see a smirk forming on her lips.

Emily: "I think I could resist you."

Alison: She raises an eyebrow. "Really? Hmm. Let's make a bet then."

Emily: "Shoot."

Alison: "We both have to go all day without kissing, hugging, or holding hands. The first one to crack, makes dinner and takes the other on our next date. Wherever they want to go."

Emily: "You're on. When do we start?"

Alison: She leans in closer to me so that her lips are hovering just over mine. "Now." She whispers then gets off of the bed and winks at me.

Emily: "That was not fair Ali!"

Alison: She laughs and starts to exit the room. "Sorry Killer."

I shake my head at her and make my way out of the room.

Alison: "What do you have to eat for breakfast?"

Emily: I giggle. "Food."

Alison: She narrows her eyes at me and smirks. "No shit Sherlock."

Emily: "There's bread for toast, eggs, milk, orange juice, and there's coffee."

Alison: "Did you stock up before you brought me here?"

Emily: "I did. I thought we might need to eat this weekend." I joke.

Alison: She giggles. "Smart thinking, Em."

Alison's POV

After we ate breakfast, we got dressed and decided to go for a walk or a hike rather. I'm still a bit weary of the woods, but I don't want to worry Emily. I know nothing is gonna happen, especially with my Killer at my side. We are walking through the woods on a narrow path, side by side and we have been for about twenty minutes now. I'm starting to think this bet was a bad Idea. Her hand keeps grazing against mine as we walk, but I'm fighting the urge to grab it. I can't give in that easily. I want to give her a challenge.

Alison: "Why is it so damn hot out?" I whine.

Emily: I hear her chuckle. "Do you want to go back to the air conditioning?"

Alison: "No.. We can finish our hike or whatever the hell you're calling this."

Emily: "If you're not enjoying it we can go back. It's our anniversary weekend. So that means I want both of us to enjoy whatever we do."

Alison: I sigh and then look at her. "No Em really I am enjoying myself.." I give her a smile. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I'm not, because I honestly am. I'm so happy to be here with you. I'm just so damn hot."

Emily: She giggles and turns so her body is fully facing me. "It's fine.. I'm glad you're enjoying this though."

Alison: I smile wider at her. "How could I not? A whole weekend with you? It doesn't get any better." I bite my lip, trying to fight the urge to kiss her. I do not want to lose this bet.

Emily: "What's wrong?" She asks curiously.

Alison: I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." I smile as I stare into her eyes. "Let's get moving. It's hotter just standing here."

She smiles back and nods her head, leading the way.

Our hike has just ended and we're walking through the doors of the house. God it feels so good to feel the cool air hit me as I walk inside. The hike took about three hours and now I'm dying. I make my way to the couch in the middle of the living room and collapse onto it. I hear Emily shut the door as she giggles before taking a seat next to me.

Emily: "Are you okay babe?" She asks with amusement.

Alison: I just glare at her, which makes her laugh. "I will never do that again. I almost had a heat stroke."

Emily: "I think you're a bit over dramatic today... More than usual." She winks at me.

I try to look mad or even a little shocked, but how could I after seeing the smile on her face after she said it? I give up and send a small smile her way. She gets up and makes her way to the kitchen and I follow. Once she reaches the fridge, she pulls out two water bottles and sets them on the counter. She turns and faces me with her back to the water bottles and I can't help but to get lost in those brown eyes. Screw this. I take a step forward and place my hands on her sides as I crash my lips on to hers, not caring one bit that I'll have to find something to make for dinner or take her wherever for the next date.

I feel her cup my face with her left hand as she smiles into the kiss, obviously knowing that she's won. I can't help but to smile back once I feel her smile against my lips. I pull back and stare at her, still smiling.

Emily: "I knew you couldn't resist me." She says while a smirk forms on her face.

Alison: "How could I resist you? That's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do." I say sarcastically.

Emily: "I think I sensed sarcasm in that sentence, DiLaurentis."

Alison: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Fields. I would do no such thing."


	36. Sorry:( Not a new CH AN

_**Hey everyone! I know you're expecting this to be an update, but please don't be mad, cuz it's not. I'm just letting you know that I've had so much going on lately and I've been so busy, so I haven't had much time to write. But I promise I'm working on the next chapter now. It may be another week before I update, unless I nonstop write, so please bare with me and continue to be patient for an update. **_

_**Before I finish, I just want to let you know how much the reviews mean to me! I'm sooo glad that many of you like the story, especially since this is my first! Thank you again and please please please continue to read and review! I love the feedback! I hope you guys are ready for some more Emison ;) **_

_**-K. **_

_**#Emison **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**hey guys:) **_

_**so once again, I'm so so so so so sorry this isn't a chapter yet. Believe me I've been wanting to post **_

**_a new chapter for a while, but I just started school back up and everything has been so hectic lately. _**

**_I honestly haven't had much time to work on much of the story, but I do have the next chapter _**

**_nearly finished. I can't, and don't want to, promise or give you a day I'll be posting it, but depending_**

**_on how much time I have the rest of this weekend and free time I have after school, there may be _**

**_a possibility that the next chapter could be up sometime this week. Plz don't be pissed for the very _**

**_long delay:( I'm sorry again!_**

**_-K_**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm baaaacccckk! ;D wassup guys? Lol well here's the update y'all have been waiting for. It's not that great, but it's here. Haha. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Emily's POV **

**Emily: "I think you would do such a thing, but I know you really can't resist me and I've already proven my point. I won." I smirk at her as she playfully smacks my shoulder. "So what's for dinner?" **

**Alison: "I haven't decided on that yet. You'll just have to wait and see." She winks. "Any suggestions?"**

**Emily: "Surprise me." **

**Alison: "Yeah with the amazing cooking skills I have." She says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Do you have anything here to make a salad? We could have that with the leftover pasta from last night." **

**Emily: "Babe, that's completely up to you." I kiss her cheek and then look at her again. "Because you're the one who couldn't resist me." I wink at her, earning a punch to my shoulder. **

**After Alison made a mess in the kitchen while cooking, we ate dinner and ended up outside on the porch swing with Ali in my lap, her head laid back on my shoulder and my chin resting on hers with our arms tangled, and fingers laced. **

**Alison: "Mmmm do we have to leave tomorrow night? I wish we could just stay here." **

**Emily: "Yeah I wish we could too, but we have to get back home, so we can start packing for vacation. We have two weeks." I say as play with her fingers.**

**Alison: "Exactly. We have two weeks, so can we stay here a few extra days? I really like having just you and me time." She turns her head up a little, just enough that I see her puppy dog face and her pouty lips. **

**Emily: "No Ali. You're not getting me with that."**

**Alison: Nuzzling her head further into my neck, she wraps her hand around the other side of my neck and plants a kiss right under my chin. "Pleeease Em. Just like three extra days." **

**Emily: I let out a long sigh before nodding my head. "Fine. We can stay til Wednesday night, but we have to call my mom and your dad to let them know." I give In to her pout, I just can't resist that face. **

**Alison: Ali sits up and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug while smiling. "Thank you!" She pulls away but leaves her arms hanging around my neck. "Now we can have more alone time and can be away from Rosewood for a while." **

**Emily: I smile and nod. "I guess I'll enjoy a little more time with you." I tease.**

**Alison: She quirks up an eyebrow and leans her head back to stare at me. "Oh really. You guess?" **

**Emily: "Yeah. I guess." I continue to tease. **

**Alison: She unwraps her arms from around my neck and crosses them over her chest. "Then I guess we don't have to share the same bed for the rest of our time here, huh?" She smirks. **

**Emily: I shrug "I guess we don't." I'm having too much fun with this, so I continue with the teasing.**

**Alison: Narrows her eyes at me and gets off my lap. "Em! C'mon stop with this!" She whines and I can't help but laugh. "Why do you find this funny?" **

**Emily: I settle my laughing down and and look at her. "Because your reaction is hilarious." I shrug and hold back laughing again as she raises an eyebrow.**

**Alison: "Oh really?" She narrows her eyes.**

**Emily: "Yep." I playfully retort. Alison scoffs and turns around, looking at the view over the railing. I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. "You... Need to to uncross your arms." I tell her as I take her arms in my hands, but she refuses to budge. "C'mon babe. Uncross them."**

**Alison: "Mm-mm." She slightly shakes her head, but leaves it at that and doesn't say anything else. She turns away and heads inside the house. **


	39. Chapter 39

**HEY GUYS ! IM BACK AGAIN TODAY, JUST WANNA LET YOU KNOW ABOUT THE "SHORT STORY", OR POEM, I WROTE. ** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10612336. GO CHECK IT OUT **:) I THINK YALL WILL LIKE IT BC ITS OBVIOUSLY EMISON;) LOL PLZ CHECK IT OUT IF YOUD LIKE:***


End file.
